It catches up with you!
by IheartTV 'tv-luvin-hottie
Summary: [YAY, IS THATS ANOTHER UPDATE I SEE] Kate's dad abused her when she was a kidCan she hold it together, with Gibbs and Tony telling her how they really feel, and help Rosie deal with her parents betrayal [CHAPTER 28]
1. moving

Disclaimer- not mine (not that i have anything you'd want anyways)

its my first ever fic so be nice!

* * *

The moving van pulled up outside her house and the men started loading up all their furniture. As the last of it was put in the van Kate went for one last look around her house. The living room where she and her twin Jake were born, the entrance hall where she took her first steps, her bedroom where she played for hours with her toys, her parents room where she rested in their bed whenever she was sick, the yard where she played with her brothers and neighbours for hours in the summer and the kitchen where she dropped the 'sharp' knife on her foot 2 years ago. After going to the hospital and getting 7 stitches she was banned from everything in the kitchen except the refrigerator. She looked down at her foot and saw the tiny scar still just visible. 

"KATE!"

She was jolted from her memories by Matt (Matthew), her brother calling her.

"Kate, where are you, were ready to leave now."

"COMING!" she called as she ran to meet him at the front door.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I guess!"

They walked down the front steps and got in the car together. As they drove down the street Kate took one last look at Detroit, Michigan City, Indiana.

Driving down the highway Kate imagined what her new house would be like, her dad, Henry, had said it was bigger than their other house but it was a little older. She thought about her new house as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Waaaaa?" Kate said as Doug's hand flew to her mouth.

"Guys I hope you didn't just wake your sister up!" her dad, Henry, called from the drivers seat.

"Nah dad, she woke up by herself!" replied Jake "didn't ya Katie!"

"Yeh!" she replied sleepily after getting 'say yes' looks from her brothers.

She looked around the car. Her mum and sister Brittany were sleeping and her brothers had sly grins on their faces.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

Matt and Jake pulled bubblegum from their mouths and grinned.

Kate flicked through her hair as she asked worriedly, "You didn't put any in mine, did you?"

"Nah, I wouldn't let them do that to you Katie!" Doug whispered.

"So what are you gunna do with it?"

Her brothers eyed her sleeping sister and grinned.

"ohhhhh! Don't she'll kill you!" Kate whispered back trying not to giggle.

"I got it covered!" Doug replied flexing his muscles.

As Matt guided the gum towards Brittany's hair she stirred and woke up. Looking straight at Matt's outstretched hand and the gum.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her parents turned to look at her and saw the gum.

"Matthew Jeremy Todd, put that in your mouth right now!"

"But mom, it's lost its flavour!"

"Then give it here. Your sister's hair is not the place for gum."

"Ohhhhhh mom, spoil all our fun." Jake replied as Matt handed over the gum.

"You little…"

"Brittany language!" her father replied sternly from the front.

"But _dad_!" she exclaimed.

"Look. How about we stop for a rest and stretch our legs a bit ok."

"Yeah!" exclaimed the whole car, including his wife Amanda.

* * *

its short, but if ya review it will get better. I promise.  



	2. Driving

Their car pulled up in front of a park with lots of other kids and parents. The other kids were all playing a game of tag. The kids ran to the playground while their parents walked to an unoccupied picnic table. Doug and Brittany were talking while Matt, Jake and Kate were playing.

"Hi. I'm Judy." Said one of the parents.

"Hey, I'm Amanda, this is Henry." She said indicating her husband.

"Nice to meet you!"

"You to! Are you from around here?"

"Yeah. I'm Adam's mum." She pointed to a group of kids hiding "Wearing the jeans and blue jumper. He's 9."

"that's my que to leave!" Henry said and wandered over to a group of men chatting about baseball.

"Men! Anyway, mine are over there." she pointed to her children in a group by the monkey bars. "Doug's 14, then Brittany, she 13. Matt's 10, then there's Jake and Kate, who are…8. Wow time flies."

"Yeah, it does."

While their parents weren't paying attention an argument had broken out between the twins.

"I bet I can get across faster than you." Jake challenged his sister.

"Yeah right! In your dreams!"

"Nah, you're going down Katie."

"Doug, time us."

They both went across as fast as they could and Doug timed them.

"What did we get?" Kate asked.

"You both got 28 seconds."

"Let's race again!" Jake replied.

"No, let's do something else." Brit said trying to prevent a fight.

"NO! I wanna show her I am faster than her!" Jake exclaimed.

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!" Kate stuck her tongue out at her brother. He wasn't going to be pushed around by his sister.

"Are to!" hey yelled at her and pushed her. She fell off the platform and Brittany shrieked. Kate just stood up and pulled her brother down too. By now a crowd gathered round to watch the twins battle it out.

Doug, Brit and Matt just stood and watched them hit each other, until the barracking started. The crowd started egging them on. They needed some crowd control or someone was going to get seriously hurt. They twins didn't physically fight often, but when they did, they both ended up with bruises and once it ended with broken bones.

"STOP!" Brit called and she and Doug ran over to their brother and sister and grabbed them off each other.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" cried the crowd.

"OK! Enough! What a stupid thing to fight about. We told you the times were the same. SO STOP!" with the last statement shouted they stopped and Doug and Brit let them go.

"Owwww! Kate you're getting strong, that hurt." Brit said with a smile.

Jake and Kate hugged and apologised and the other kids invited them to play.

"Hey Doug?" Brittany asked when their younger brothers and sister were playing.

"Yeah?"

"Look!" she pointed over to their parents and smiled. Their parents had gotten friendly with the locals.

"Well no wonder they didn't help stop the fight!"

They walked over to their parents to tell them what had just happened.

"Oh sorry kids!" their mother said.

"Well, that's a relief."

"WHAT?" Doug and Brit exclaimed.

"Well, now they won't have a fight in the car. They were due for one. AND they won't have one until we've settle into the new neighbourhood." their father explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Brit said.

"I think you kids have had enough of a break now!"

"Well dad, since it's your idea to get back in the car…" started Brit.

Doug caught on and finished for her "you can go tell them" he pointed in the direction of the playing kids "that they have to leave all their new friends."

With that said they walked towards the car smiling.

"Good Luck!" Amanda called over her shoulder to her husband as she ran to the car.

"Damn!" Henry muttered as he walked to where his kids were playing.

After hours of more driving it was finally dinnertime. Henry had promised his kids they would have McDonalds for dinner that night.

"Dad! It's 6:30. You promised." Matt called from the very back seat in their station wagon. He was sitting next to Kate. She wasn't happy having to sit there again but because Doug and Brit were teenagers it was a bit squishy for them back there so she, Jake and Matt were stuck alternating the back 2 seats and the middle seat for the whole trip. Oh well!

"Yeah dad! You promised." Kate said and he turned to look at her, he wasn't driving anymore. She gave him her cute puppy dog-ish look and he turned to look at his wife. "Talk to your mother! She's driving."

"Mummy!" she called cutely.

"Next one we see Katie." She replied not taking her eyes off the road.

Matt hi5ed her and they sat in silence looking intently out the window for the first sign of the golden 'M'.


	3. first signs

4 ½ days later they arrived at their new house in Miami, Florida. 'Dad was right; it is bigger than our old house.' Kate thought as they got out of the car.

"I get the biggest room!" Brit yelled as she ran to the front door.

"I'm older, I get the biggest room!" Doug replied as he ran after her.

"Kids we'll sort that out soon. Let's just take a look around first." Their dad called after them. "Anyway, running won't get you in any faster, I have the keys!" he smiled and everyone else laughed.

After looking around they gathered in the living room, their furniture was already in the house. Obviously the guys in the moving van didn't need bathroom stops and sleep at night.

"OK! We knew you would do this so we have already decided who gets which room." Amanda paused to look at her children.

"Anyway, Doug, we decided you could have the attic." Henry replied at his wife's silence.

"YESSSS!" he exclaimed but still waited to hear everyone else's rooms.

Obviously Henry and Amanda got the Master bedroom. Matt and Jake had to share the second biggest bedroom, which was a considerably big room, especially if they kept their bunks. A not-so-happy-looking Brittany got the next biggest bedroom and Kate had the choice between an extremely small bedroom at the end of the hall next to the bathroom or the larger study/bedroom downstairs. She chose downstairs. It was a bit bigger and she didn't like sleeping near the bathroom, especially since the house was kinda old with pretty noisy plumbing.

"All your things are already in your rooms, you can change they layout if you wish, but we won't be able to help you today. Ok." Their mother waited for their answer so they all nodded. "OK! Let's go check out our rooms then!"

They all ran upstairs except Kate who walked down the hall looking for her room. She looked in all the rooms she passed and finally cam to what she thought must be her room. When she opened the door she gasped. All her things were all over the floor. Her wooden bed was in pieces; her books were all over the floor, as were her toys and clothes.

"Damn!"

She picked up her clothes and put them in the closet, then she out her toys in her toy box, she decided to pile her books in a corner so her dad could move her bookshelf against the wall. Then she stood back to admire her work. It looked alright; she just needed her bed to be put back together and her bookshelf to be moved. She left her room and ran up the stairs to her parents' room.

"Mom…"

"If you're to complain about you room I don't want to hear it right now."

"OK, I won't. I just need some help with it."

"Katie! I told you kids if you want help we can't today, maybe tomorrow."

"But mom…"

"No Katie! If you're finished go play or help you brothers or sister."

"FINE!"

She walked down the hall looking for her father. He'd be in his study. The door was closed so she knocked before opening the door.

"Dad…"

"What Katie?" he asked distractedly.

"I need your help with me r…"

"We told you, no changing your room now. Come see me tomorrow, I'm busy."

"But dad it's…" she stopped after he slammed the door in her face.

"FINE!" she stomped her foot and turned to walk away.

"What's wrong Katie?" Doug asked.

"My rooms a mess!"

"So clean it up!"

"I did but I need help." He just looked at her. "Come have a look if you don't believe me!"

She grabbed his hand and they ran down the stairs.

"I see what you men!" he said when she opened her door.

"Yeah! I can't do…that!"

"I'll help ya!" he walked over to the bed to look at it. "Ok, we need a little tool to go in here to put it back together. I don't know if dad has one but we won't be able to find it today. Let's go ask one of the neighbours!"

"Hello! How can I help you?"

"Hi, were your new neighbours. I'm Douglas and this is Caitlyn."

"Oh yes, the Todd's. Lovely to meet you!"

"You too! Sorry to bother you but we were wondering if we could borrow some tools from you, if you have them." They smiled at her and she laughed.

"Oh sure, come on in. My husband should be home soon but you are welcome to look in this toolbox!"

"Thankyou." Doug replied.

They followed her into the laundry and she pulled a box down from a shelf and placed it on the washing machine. Then she lifted Kate up and sat her next to it so she could see all the tools.

"WOW! That's a lot of tools!" Kate said as she looked in the box.

"Yeah, your husband has a good collection Mrs…!"

"Stabilo, but please call me Julia."

While Doug was looking for the tool they needed Kate and Julia were talking.

"So Caitlyn, how old are you."

"Call me Kate! I'm 8. Doug's 14!"

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah! Brittany she's 13, and Matt's 10 and Jake's 8 like me!"

"Is he your twin?"

"Aha!" she nodded.

"Cute!"

"Here it is! But I don't know which one we need!" he showed Julia the toold.

"Oh just take them all! You can bring them back later!"

"Thankyou!"

"Thanks!"

They said at the same time.

"You're very welcome! You parents raised you with very good manners!" she smiled at them.

As they walked out the front door Mr. Stabilo walked up the front steps.

"Well who do we have here?" he asked with a smile.

"This is Caitlyn and Douglas Todd, our new neighbours!" Julia replied.

"Doug and Kate!" Doug replied.

"Very nice to meet you!" he said as he shook his hand.

"And you too!" he said as he kissed the back of Kate's hand.

Doug glared at him and he stopped.

"Relax son, I won't hurt her!"

Kate turned to look at her big brother. "Doug!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry!" he apologised to all of them.

"You," Mr. Stablio looked at Kate, "are either his only sibling or his only sister!"

She shook her head. "Nope, 2 other brothers and a sister!"

"Then you are the youngest!"

She nodded and he smiled.

"Knew it! Well it was nice to meet you two, come back anytime!"

They waved as they walked back to their own house.

A week later they started school!

"You nervous?" Jake asked as they stood at the school gates. Doug and Brittany went to high school and Matt had already gone off with someone from his class.

"Kinda, you?"

"Yeah, but it'll be ok! I'll take care of you!"

"Hah!" she said. "More like I'll take care of you!"

Kate had always been tough; she had to be growing up with 3 older brothers.

"Hi kids, you must be Jake and Kate!" a friendly looking lady said to them.

"Yeah!" Kate said as Jake nodded.

"Well, I'm you teacher Ms. Motorola. Come with me and I'll show you where to put your things. Then I'll introduce you to your classmates."

She took their hands and led them towards one of the many classrooms.

"Ok everyone; this is Jake and Kate Todd from Detroit."

Kate waved and said "Hi!"

Jake just stood there looking shy and nervous.

"Maybe you would like to tell us something about yourselves!"

Kate was looking round the classroom trying to pick the bullies and populars; she had always been a good judge of character, when the teacher asked them a question.

Jake judged her.

"What?"

"They want to know about us!"

"So, you know as much about us as I do!"

"Kate! I'm not into the family history thing!"

"Fine!" she turned to the class who were watching them have their little discussion. "Well, were from Detroit, as you know, and it's really hot here!" she fanned her face and everyone laughed. "And we have 2 older brothers and an older sister. Doug and Brittany, they're in High school, and Matt, he's in 4th grade. Umm… we had to move coz of dads job and… I don't know!"

"That's great; you two can take a seat just there." She pointed to 2 seats together.

As they were walking to sit down Jake said "oh yeah, and I'm older!"

He sat down with a huge grin on his face until Kate hit him.

"You always do that!"

"Respect your elders, and don't hit me!"

"You have the maturity of a 3 year old so shut up!"

"You shut up!" the kids started to giggle.

"ALRIGHT! That's enough of that, I'm going to separate you." She paused and looked at her class. "Ok Jake, you stay there, (he stuck his tongue out at Kate) and Kate, you go sit up the back next to Susie!" this time Kate stuck her tongue out at Jake and the whole class, including their teacher, erupted into fits of laughter.

At recess all the boys decided to play football and Kate wanted to play, even though none of the other girls were.

"Jake, can I play?"

"HAH! That's funny!" said Tom, the captain of Jakes team.

"You take her Tommy!" yelled Alan, the other teams' captain.

"No way…" he started.

"Yeah, she can play with us!" Jake cut in.

"What are ya doin mate? I know she's your sister but…are you insane?" Tom asked Jake quietly.

"Just trust me!" he replied.

"OK everyone, let's play!" Tom said turning back to his team.

"Oh yeah, put Kate in defence!" Jake said as they were huddling.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, trust me!"

They did as Jake said and Kate played a defensive position. Whenever anyone came near her she would tackle them, hard, and the blue team (their team) won the game.

DING! DING!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" squealed the girls after the bell went, signalling the end of the game.

Tom ran over to Kate and they hi5ed.

"Great game! Sorry I underestimated you!"

"That's ok, as long as I can play next time!"

"Count on it!" he said as they walked back to class.

As soon as she was on the footpath she was surrounded by the girls in her class, congratulating her and cheering her, all except Susie. She was still standing in the spot where Kate was first surrounded, looking sad.

"SUSIE!" Kate yelled and held out her hand.

She ran over and took her hand and 4 of the girls, the most annoying 4, left the group.

"What was that?" Kate as Susie.

"They leave me out, but you invited me back in, so now they hate you!" she answered. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, they were annoying anyways!"

Susie laughed and they went to class. After that Kate and Susie became really good friends.


	4. second signs

Heres the next bit! hope you like it!

pleez review and tell me what you think, even if you h8 it!

it will also probably involve Kate and a co-worker l8r in the story, but i won tell you who!

Kate had just started 6th grade and was out playing with the kids in the neighbourhood when her mother called her for dinner. Jake and Matt were at friend's houses and Doug and Brittany were going to a party so they were with friends too. When she walked inside she heard a glass shatter and her parents talking, more like shouting.

"You want to what…?" her father yelled at his wife and Kate saw him grab her arm from the doorway.

"I want to get a job as a secretary. I'm sick of staying home all day by myself and since the kids are all old enough now…" she gulped before finishing "I want to work for Macmer's Law firm." She quickly finished before looking down at her shoes.

"You little slut!" he slapped her "you know the rumours; they sleep with all their secretaries! You can't work for them, I forbid it!"

"No one else is hiring right now." She said quietly still looking at her shoes.

"I said no, and if you go behind my back you'll regret it!"

"Well I'm going to work there!"

He raised his hand to slap her when Kate stepped into the room.

"No daddy! Don't hit her!" she pleaded.

He looked at her then let her mom go and said "We'll finish this later Mandy." Before leaving the room.

Kate ran to her mother who hugged her and started crying.

"Mom! Are you ok?"

"No honey, but I want to get a job and he doesn't want me to!"

They sat on the floor hugging each other for hours until Jake came home and found them there.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly when he saw them.

"Nothing honey, we were just having a talk! Are you hungry?"

"Yeah starving!" he said and looked at Kate.

She mouthed 'Later' so they went to eat their dinner.

After dinner Kate and Jake excused themselves and went up to Jake and Matt's room to talk.

"What was that about?" Jake asked when hey were finally upstairs.

Kate told him the events of that evening and he just sat and listened to her.

"God! Did he really hit her?" he asked when she finished.

"Yeah! Really scared me."

"We have to tell Doug, he's strong, he can protect her!"

"But how do we find him?"

"I don't know!"

Just then Matt walked in the room.

"I know this is a stupid question coz there's lots you don't know but…what don't you know?" he asked with a smile.

When neither of the laughed of even smiled he got serious.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk to Doug!" Kate finally said. "But we don't know where to find him!"

"Sorry, neither do I! Is there something I can help with?"

"I don't know we need to protect mom!" Jake said.

"Why?"

"Because!" he replied.

"Just tell me!"

"OK! Mom called me for dinner and when I came inside I heard her arguing with dad, so I hid outside the door and watched. I know I shouldn't but just listen. Mom wants to get a job as a secretary at some law firm but dad forbids her. She kept insisting she was going to work there and dad lapped her, he nearly did it again but I walked in and told him not to. The he just walked out and said they would finish it later! We don't know what to do, but the look in his eyes, he was really going to hurt her!" Kate finally took a breath.

They heard the door slam and jumped up.

"We need to help her!" Jake said.

They all ran down the stairs to her their mom saying "I won't get the job Henry!"

"Good! I knew you would change your mind!" after saying that he walked into the hall and right into them. "Eavesdropping are we?"

"No dad, we were just coming to get a drink!" Kate answered quickly.

"You're a quick thinker Kate!" he patted her on the shoulder before continuing up the stairs.

"You two go back upstairs I need to talk to her alone." Kate said then walked into the kitchen.

They did what Kate told them to do and went back upstairs.

"Are you OK mom?" she asked.

"Fine sweety!"

"Are you still going to take the job?"

"You know me too well Katie!"

"What do you think he will do?"

"I don't know but I can't spend the rest of my life listening to his stupid rules. You should go to bed honey, you have school again tomorrow!"

"Ok, night mom!"

"Night Katie! Sleep well!" She said and Kate left the room.

That night as Kate wondered if her mom was really going to be ok and what her father was going to do when her found out she took the job anyway. She hoped it wouldn't be too bad.


	5. the final straw

just a warning, this is where the rating came from, so far!

Hope its ok!

It was a month after their mom took the job that Harry noticed what was going on. One of the kids would start dinner so it would be ready by the time their father got home, like always. But that day everything went wrong. Their mom usually got home about 5, which left her plenty of time to get into housewife mode before their dad got home at 6. But today he got home early, for once in his life, and noticed his wife missing immediately. Kate, who had started dinner that night, said she had gone to the mall to quickly pick something up but he didn't believe her.

Amanda got home at 5 like normal but immediately noticed her husband's car in the driveway. Uh oh! She started panicking, she was still in her work clothes and Kate was cooking dinner. Henry would be really mad.

She walked up the steps and into the house. So far so good. She then went into the kitchen to see how everything was, maybe Henry hadn't noticed she wasn't there. When she walked in and saw the look on Kate's face as she made tea she knew she was busted.

"Nice of you to join us baby!" her husband said viciously.

"Uhh, yeah!" she went to walk over to Kate to get the cover story but he stopped her.

"Where were you?"

"Ahhhhh, I…"

"She was at the mall, I told you!" Kate interrupted.

He walked over to his daughter and grabbed both her arms "was I asking you?" he asked shaking her violently.

"Uhh… no sir!" Kate stammered.

"No, that's right. So why did you answer instead of the person I was asking."

"Uhh…"

"Leave her alone Henry, she just trying to help me!"

"Really, why would she need to do that?"

"Because…" she sighed "I took the job at Macmer's, now let her go!"

Henry shoved his daughter to the ground and walked over to his wife.

"So you lied to me! BOTH of you! Do you remember what happens to liars in this house?"

Kate was terrified and shaking but wouldn't let the tears fall; she had to be strong for her mom.

"We get grounded!" Kate said hopefully.

"Nice try Katie, but you're old enough to know not to lie now, you get a different punishment!" he smiled at her.

She really didn't like the look of that smile; it wasn't a happy smile or a forced smile. It was a scary smile.

"Leave her alone, it's got nothing to do with her! Kate, go to your room!" her mom yelled.

"Mom, I won't leave you here."

"Just go Katie! Please!"

She got up and ran. She didn't go to her room, she went to Doug's room, he could help.

"DOUG!" she screamed.

He ran down the stairs from the attic and met her on the second floor.

"What, what's wrong?"

"You need to help mom, dad's going to hurt her!"

He ran to the kitchen, followed by Kate.

"Get Matt and Jake and Brittany and go to Julia's, we'll meet you there!" he said before running into the kitchen.

She ran outside and across the road to Billy Hudson's house and rang the bell.

"Hi Kate!" said Mrs. Hudson "I'll just get them for you, would you like to come in?"

"No thankyou, could you tell them to hurry please!"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, they just need to come now!" Kate said hoping she would stop asking questions, and she did.

"MATT, JAKE, YOU NEED TO GO HOME!" Mrs. Hudson called from the bottom of the stairs. "NOW!"

In about 7 seconds they had both made it down the stairs and stood in front of Kate.

"Come on!" she said and started walking away.

They followed and waited until Mrs. Hudson had closed her front door before asking "What's wrong? It's only 5:30!"

"Dad came home early and mom still wasn't home, I lied but he knew and when she came home…oh god Doug!"

"What about Doug?"

"He went to help mom! He told me to get you two and Brit and go to Julia's. He's going to get hurt, I know it."

"He can take care of himself, he'll be fine!" Matt said putting an arm around his little sister.

"You didn't see the look in dad's eyes. He was so angry, but he was smiling and acting really strange, I was so scared!"

"It's ok Katie! He won't hurt you!"

"He grabbed me when I answered for mom and threw me on the ground. I started shaking."

"Are you ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we gotta get Brit and help Doug!"

"NO Katie!"

"Yes!"

"Ok, you two get Brit and go to Julia's I'll help Doug, if he needs it!"

"But Matt…"

"Just go Katie!"

He ran towards the house and Jake grabbed Kate's arm.

"Don't Katie! We have to get Brit!"

They ran down the road and knocked on the Oxfords door.

"Hey guys, you here for you sister?" Alex Oxford (Brittany's friend Cindy's older brother) asked.

"Yeah! Can you tell her we need her now?"

"Sure, be right beck!"

"Cindy, Kate and Jake are here for Brit. They need her now!"

Kate was crying when they appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Can you tell mom I'll…what's wrong Katie?" Brittany asked when she saw her sister and ran down the stairs to hug her.

"We need to go now!" she said as she grabbed her hand as pulled her away.

"Sorry Cind, I have to go!"

"Nah it's ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Feel better Kate!" she said before she closed the door.

"Ok, what is it?"

"DAD…he's gone mad…he's so angry…he found out!" was all Kate could manage between sobs.

"What?"

"Dad came home early and Kate told him a lie about where mom was. When she came home she didn't know what to say and dad pushed Kate to the ground and got REALLY mad. Kate got Doug and he told her to get us and go to Julia's. Matt went to see it everything's ok and we haven't seen anyone since." Jake said.

"Ok, then we have to go to Julia's!"

"What, no!" Kate said.

"Yes! We have to!"

"NO!" Kate screamed before running towards their house.

She ran through the door and was about to walk into the kitchen when an arm grabbed her.

"Kate, NO!" Jake whispered.

"I have to!"

"You can't, Doug and Matt and mom can handle it!"

Just as he finished their father walked out of the kitchen and barged past them, knocking them down and slammed the front door before getting in his car and driving away.

They ran into the kitchen and saw their mom sitting on the ground crying into Doug's shoulder while Matt just leaned against the counter staring into space.

"Are you all ok?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah!" was all she got.

She walked over to Matt and put her arm around him, he collapsed into her arms and she held him on the floor, like Doug was with their mom. Jake still had his arm around Kate and she fell into him. Crying and holding each other they too fell to the ground.

After 20 minutes or so of crying their tears became dry and they crawled together for a group hug.

"Are we all ok?" their mother asked them after a while.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Good!"

Silence!

"Mom!"

"Yeah Katie?"

"Is dad coming back?"

"I don't know honey, I really don't!"

"Will he try to hurt you again?"

"No baby, he won't!"

"Good!"

They stayed like that for hours until hunger overpowered the need to hold each other.

"What's for tea?" Jake finally asked when he couldn't wait any longer.

"Let's order a pizza!" their mom said as she got up and walked to the phone.

Dinner that night was eaten in silence followed by everyone going to bed by 8 pm.

It was late when Kate finally heard the front door close and her father walk into the kitchen, open the refrigerator, and eat the leftover pizza.

She heard the footsteps come towards her door. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, but he still came in. He sat on her bed and stroked her head, saying things about her mom. He said she was a slut and she wasn't clean anymore, she wasn't his. Then he did something Kate would never forget. He lifted the covers and lay down snuggling her. Then he took off her pant and underwear. Kate stopped pretending she was asleep and looked at her father.

"Hey sweetie! Your mom was unfaithful to your daddy so you need to be a good girl and not make any loud noises, ok!"

"NO daddy, please no! Oww, it hurts!"

"But you're a big girl! Be a big girl for daddy!"

"NO!" she squealed but he covered her mouth and slapped her, hard.

"Be quiet!"

She just looked away. It felt so wrong. He shouldn't do that to her, his daughter. He wasn't supposed to touch her like that, look at her like that. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall, but she didn't make a sound.

What felt like hours later he stopped and changed her sheets, there was so much blood. She had so cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He just kissed her and walked away. She hid under her bed and cried. Why? Why did he do it? Why her? What did she do to deserve it? Was it because of her mom? Is he going to do it again?

She fell asleep thinking about the answers to her questions. She had nightmares about what he did all through the night and woke up every hour crying.


	6. Hurting

sorry it took so long, i had homework and writers block! please tell me what you think!

i think its kinda lame!

* * *

The next morning she felt really sore. Her mom had to force her to get up and dressed. When she looked at herself in the mirror she cried. She hated herself. She felt alone. She kept seeing him like that; the smile she had seen earlier was on his face. She recognised it as a smile of pleasure, pleasure at seeing her suffer. It made her cry again.

"What's wrong Katie?" her mom asked.

"Just thinking about last night!" she replied truthfully. Letting her mother assume it was the fight she had with him. She couldn't tell her, that it was her fault her father did it, that it happened at all, he said he would kill her if she did.

"I know honey, it was scary, but it won't happen again, you don't have to worry!"

"Really?" she asked before she realised what her mother meant. She meant they wouldn't have a fight like that again. She believed her, as long as she did what he wanted.

"Yes!" she said and hugged her. Even though Kate knew it would happen again. She had thought about it the night before, while she was falling asleep.

Kate just went back to eating her breakfast silently.

"Are you feeling ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess!" she replied while thinking, NO!

Her mom felt her forehead "You don't have a temperature!"

"That's coz I'm not sick mom!"

"Ok, if you say so!"

No one said anything to her after that. Kate wished she could stay home from school. But if her father came home she would be alone with him, something she didn't want to do.

Her mum had that day off and stayed home to clean up all the broken dishes and things from the night before. When she had finished that she decided to do the washing, she went into everyone's rooms and stripped their beds and collected any dirty clothes lying around. When she got to Kate's room her sheets had a little blood on them.

'No wonder she was crabby this morning.'

"Hey Kate, what's number 3?" Susie whispered.

"I don't know, work it out yourself!" she almost yelled.

"Whoa! You ok?"

"Yeah, just peachy! How bout you tell me all the answers for once, I'm not in the mood."

When Susie looked at Kate's test she noticed she was still on the first page and hadn't answered any of the questions.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked pointing to her test.

"Yeah, I've just got a stomach ache or something! I'll be fine!"

"You should go home! You don't look so hot!"

"Nah, I'm ok, just tell me some of the answers fro once!"

"Sure, this once!" she said and took Kate's test as well as hers.

"You know, if we get caught we'll both get in heaps of trouble, maybe you should just ask if you could got lay down or something!"

"Just leave it ok!" Kate shouted and walked off.

"Ms. Todd, keep your voice down we're in the middle of a test!"

"Really, like I didn't know that!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! OUTSIDE NOW!"

She followed her teacher outside instantly regretting her outburst.

"Caitlyn, what was that?"

"Umm… I'm sorry I'm just not feeling well today. I didn't mean to disrupt everyone!" she replied and gave her a sad and innocent look (the one you give your parents when you know you did something wrong but you're really sorry).

"Then you should go see the nurse or the counsellor, whichever you need!"

"What do you mean the counsellor?"

"Well your brother was a bit disruptive this morning when I had him!"

"Jake?"

"Yes!"

"Oh! Don't know why!"

"May I go?"

"Yes, just collect your things and you can do the test another time! Without the help of your friends!" she winked at her.

Kate had to laugh, so teachers weren't that stupid after all.

After she had all her things and said goodbye to her friends she ran down the hall to Jake's classroom, and knocked on the door.

"Sorry for the interruption Mr. Redman," she smiled sympathetically, "but could I borrow Jake for a minute?"

"Sure Caitlyn, Jake!" he nodded towards her and Jake stood and walked towards her.

"What?" Jake asked when they were in the hall.

"Ms. Bolam said you were disruptive this morning! What was it about?"

"You know exactly what it's about! Last night, or don't you remember!"

"Of course I remember, I was there, for longer than you, he didn't do anything to you!" she would have screamed if she hadn't run out of breath. Instead she collapsed into her brother and started to cry.

"Shhh Katie, it's ok, I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just scared for us, and mum. What would he have done if Doug wasn't home!" it was a statement, not a question.

After a few minutes Mr. Redman stuck his head out of the classroom and saw them 'cute!' he thought when he saw them hugging. "Are you two done here?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Kate said as she let go of Jake.

"Can we have a sec sir?"

"Yes, but make it quick!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Go!" she pushed him towards the door.

"But…"

"…before he come out here again!"

"Ok, bye!" he said and waved bye before walking back inside.

Kate just stood there and looked at the door. What was she going to do, could she tell anyone? Her brothers would kill him! Her mum? No, she didn't listen to her. Who else, Susie or Matt! Her two best friends, Matt was a guy, he wouldn't understand. But would Susie? She would have to take the chance.

"Ok Kate, be strong!" she whispered to herself. "I'll talk to her during lunch!"

With that thought she walked back to her classroom, she felt a bit better.

* * *

should she tell Susie or anyone (well obviously) but realistically, would she tell?

and hang in there, if you think its boring or whateva tell me, soon the shildhood will be over!

oh 1 more thing, would Kate have been popular in high school & college?


	7. a little happiness

Hi, sorry it took so long, homework and stuff! U know the drill, review and tell me what you think!

Oh, and I don't know what she would have been able to do when she was a kid, I've heard stories about them being really active bun don't know about technology and stuff. There probably isn't even an extreme sports place in Florida, I wouldn't know.

This is basically written about a holiday I took with my bf and her family. Although she has an older bro as well, I didn't this it fit as good for Susie to have a brother when Kate has so many!

Anyway, sorry, now for the story!

* * *

We sat in the shade of a huge tree on the edge of the oval, Susie was talking to me about something she was going to do with her family on the weekend but I wasn't listening. I was trying to build up the courage to tell her. 

"So, do you wanna come?"

"Oh, what? Sorry Susie, I wasn't here, what did you say?"

"Doesn't matter! So where were you, coz you haven't been here all day!"

"I was…well…"

"Well what, spit it out!"

"Nothing!" I can't tell her, she won't understand. I mean, she's going out with her family on the weekend.

"Come on Kate, I'm not stupid, something's up!"

"Doesn't matter! So where are you going on the weekend?"

That made her completely forget about Kate's problems "Yeah, so mom and dad are taking Hannah and me to that extreme sports place down the coast, supposed to be really good, said you could come it you wanted to…so do ya wanna?"

"Do I wanna, something wrong with you, course I wanna!" Kate decided not to bring up that particular subject, especially not when they were having fun planning their holiday together.

* * *

"Hey mom!" Kate creamed when she was home that afternoon. 

"Upstairs Katie!"

Kate ran up the stairs 2 at a time and burst into her parent's bedroom.

"Hi!"

"Hey sweetie, have a good day?"

"Yeah, compared to last night!"

"I'm sorry honey, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing mom…actually…"

"Knew there would be an exception!"

"Yeah well, Susie invited me to go away with her this weekend, can I go?"

"I guess, if it's alright with her parents, and your father!"

"Thanks mom! Love you!"

"Course you love me, you got what you want."

"You know I love you anyways, always will!"

"I know sweetie, oh and Jake wanted you to meet him at the park when you got home!"

"Ok, bye mom!"

* * *

"Hi Kate!" Susie and Hannah exclaimed when she got in their car on Friday night. 

"Hey guys, Mr. and Mrs. Walker!" she said smiling at them all.

"Hello Kate, and its Mary and Peter!" she said returning her smile.

"Ok Mary, so how long will it take to get there?"

"Oh don't start that already!"

They all giggled "No, I just like to know so I can spread my games out for the whole trip!"

"Really, what would those be?" Mary asked a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Can't tell you, but you'll find out later!"

"Ok then!"

Susie looked at her family "What, didn't I tell you Kate's really good at entertaining people, she had me laughing nearly the whole trip to Hollywood!"

* * *

As expected it was a very funny journey, thanks to Kate and Susie's parents, telling embarrassing stories form her younger years. They arrived at their hotel at around 10pm and everyone was too tried to talk about anything so they went straight to bed, the girls shared a room and Susie's parents had a room.

* * *

The next morning the girls were awake by 7 from the sun shining brightly through the window, they forgot to close the blinds the night before. But whatever time they awoke they were too excited to go back to sleep so they ordered breakfast and got dressed ready for busy day ahead of them. 

"Ok girls, we have a schedule that we need to keep, as best we can! First we're going to the beach to surf, I know we do that at home but it's part of the package. Then we're going out for water sports, water skiing, surfing, and even the doughnut if you like, and then we break for lunch! We all ready, wearing your bathers and everything?"

"Yes, mom!" Susie said is the typical 'yes mom' way.

"Can we go?" asked Hannah excitedly.

"Yep, let's go!"

So they set off for the beach, the girls ran, with Susie's parents following at a distance, acting a little romantic.

"What do you think their intentions for this weekend are?" Kate asked when they were far enough in front that they wouldn't be heard.

"What do you mean, intentions, sounds so…hinky!"

"Wrong!" Hannah said at the same time.

"Well, you don't think they would plan a vacation for the weekend and let you invite a friend if they wanted you to hang around them do you?"

"I guess not…wait a minute, what do you think they are planning?"

"Umm…well…have they talked about…ummm…having another baby or anything?" Kate asked a little embarrassed.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww! NO! How could you think, ewwwwww, KATE!" Susie exclaimed.

"Sorry, it just seems, and they're not that old you know!"

"Oh gross Kate! They're my parents…ewwwwww!"

Hannah couldn't stop giggling.

"What?" they both asked.

"I kinda, well, I think Kate's right, I heard strange noises last night, but we're staying in a hotel, so…"

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing, they literally fell to the ground they were laughing so hard. Susie's parents caught up and asked them what was so funny but they couldn't answer so they just kept walking to wait for them at the beach.

* * *

Sorry but I think that's a good place to end a rather irrelevant chapter. I thought you would enjoy the humour in what is turning out to be a very depressing story! I know it doesn't mean anything but really, I think it's hilarious. Anyway, let me know what you think, this is turning into a story with little stories in it, I guess what story isn't. But I hope you enjoy this little adventure Kate is having, it will probably continue for a couple more chapters, she needs some good memories in her pretty bad childhood. If anyone has any good ideas for another happy memory let me know! 

Please tell me if you find that as funny as I did!

And should I gibe her some more adventures or should I cut to the chase and get to real time?

And what other moments in her life should I focus on, I'm not American, so I don't know what is really special and everything. So feedback helps A LOT!

Anyways, thanks for reading and please don't stop, if you don't like it tell me how to fix it!

Byez!


	8. surfs up

Hey guys, wow it's only been like, a few days!

It might be short, haven't decided, see how long this inspiration lasts this time, last chap. It took me 2 goes, and # 6 took like 5, anyways, here it is.

And this is still on the adventure weekend! And sorry if I write the wrong thing for one of the activities, it's been a while.

Oh, sorry, thanks 2 the pplz who reviewed, it made me feel all warm inside! LOL!

OK, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

They were in a group of 15, there were 2 other families, one had 2 girls and a boy around Hannah's age, the other had 3 boys and a girl, one of the boys was about the age of the other, and the other 2 were Kate and Susie's age, actually a year older, wow, older guys. They were pretty hot too. The girl was a lot older, she stayed around the adults. 

"Hey!" one of the HOT guys said to them as they took off their clothes to put on the wetsuits. Kate, Susie and Hannah had brought their own but everyone else borrowed them.

"Hi!"

"So, where ya guys from?" the other said as he followed his friend.

"Miami, what bout you?" Susie replied; trust her to use good manners.

"Philly!" the first guy replied.

"No wonder you're so white!" Kate joked.

"And you're so tanned!" the friend automatically replied.

They all just started laughing at how they had met and started flirting already.

"Anyway, I'm Rocco, and this is Sean!"

"Kate and Susie!" Kate said pointing to herself then Susie!

There was a shriek and Kate and Susie turned around to see Susie's mum throwing water all over Hannah who didn't have her wetsuit on.

Susie muttered something under her breath; Kate only caught 'kill them', and she laughed.

"Whose family?" Rocco asked.

"mine." Susie said embarrassed.

"My family's here too, Sean has been laughing at me the whole time about them."

Susie turned to look at Kate.

"What?" she asked innocently and they started laughing again.

"Can you zip me up?" Kate asked Susie.

"I'll do it!" Sean volunteered a little too eagerly.

After Rocco zipped Susie's wetsuit and they did the guys they ran to get a board and joined the group who were all waiting for them.

"Have fun guys?" Rocco's dad asked him and Sean as they sat on their boards to listen to the instructor.

"Dad, we were just getting to know the group!"

"Sure you were!" he replied laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we finish this later?" the instructor asked getting a little impatient.

"Oh, sure, sorry!"

"Ok, hi everyone, I'm Dover and I'm just going to show you a few techniques before you hit the waves, k?"

"Yep!" they all answered.

"Alright, has anyone surfed before?"

Kate, Susie and Hannah shot their hands in the air while everyone else sat waiting.

He turned to look at them "great, do you surf often?" he asked seeing their tanned skin.

"Yeah!" Kate said while Susie and Hannah said "sometimes!"

"OK, you can help me then," he said offering his hand to help her up, "how often is 'yeah'?"

"Few times a week!" Kate replied with a smile.

"Are the waves better here or at home?"

"Not sure yet, look pretty similar, but I'll answer that later!"

"Ok!" he said smiling, "when you see a wave you want to catch start paddling when it is about 5 meters behind you" Kate demonstrated paddling, "Then, you are on top of it, pull your knees underneath you" she did that too "then you can either jump to a standing position," she did that, "or, if you can't do that, you can put one knee up and then when you bring the other up twist you body around for balance!" Kate also demonstrated this. "Then you ride the wave as far as you can! But don't go too far in; jump off before you reach the sand. I could tell you a horrible story about a boy who forgot that rule, but I don't want to worry you, so I'll tell you later." They all looked expectantly at him "ok, off you go, show me what you can do!"

They all grabbed their boards and ran to the surf.

* * *

After an hour and a half or riding wave after wave Kate decided to make it more fun, more of a group activity. She waited for everyone to reach the shore after riding their wave, by then everyone had done it a few times, and called then into a group. 

"Ok guys, it looks like we've all managed to ride a few waves, and I have a challenge for us, does anyone not want to try it?" she asked looking at all the people, most of whom she didn't know, but seemed to like her.

"Ok, good, no objections," she smiled evilly at them, "lets try jumping!"

"What is jumping?" someone asked.

"Ok, well I don't know shat you really call it so I call it jumping. What you have to do is choose a partner and catch the same wave, if you're going at about eh same pace and are level enough one jumps from their surfboard to their partners!" there were a few whistles and laughs but most nodded and smiled.

"That's a good idea, a very 'groupy' activity!" the instructor said from the beach.

So after trying the 'jumping' for what seemed like hours, most people had either jumped boards or received someone to their board. Kate was pretty good at it and had done it with lots of people, because most of them were beginners and couldn't do it with anyone else without falling. It was a surreal feeling, surfing with someone else, it was a real accomplishment. When the loudspeaker beeped they had to get out of the water for lunch.

* * *

Ok, so Kate probably isn't that good a surfer, but she is in my story! 

So, what is going to happen with the hot guys, which one do you think likes Kate? (Like that isn't obvious, or am I hallucinating)

What other activities are they going to do on the adventure weekend?

And WHAT are Susie's parents doing? (LOL, it's not what you think, I promise) but that happened to me when I went on holidays with my friend, but it was a little different. But I think that version fits better.

Anyway, will Kate find romance this weekend, or is something else going on?

Ok, thanks for reading, and please review and give me some ideas or tell me how much you love my story, or how much you hate it, I can take criticism!

BYES!


	9. hot guys

Ok, hi! Hope this didn't take 2 long!

It's a long weekend! YAY!

And I don't know if they had speed boats when Kate was a kid but they do now!

Anyways, thanks 4 the reviews and I hope you like it!

* * *

"Damn, all the tables are taken." Susie said after they had chosen their lunch. 

They scanned the crowd until they saw people they knew "let's sit with them!" Kate said.

"You think they'll let us?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they!"

"Ok!"

They walked over to the table and sat down "is it ok if we sit here?"

"Yeah!" Sean and Rocco said enthusiastically.

"Told ya." Kate whispered to Susie.

They chatted about themselves and their family and school and lots of other things all through lunch. Kate couldn't believe how much fun she was having. And the guys, who were totally hot, were flirting with them.

* * *

Their next activity was water sports, they all went out on a boat and went skiing and boarding and played games. After they had finished all their activities the boat driver decided to have some fun with them and do some tricks, and go fast, to fast. They hit a bump and Hannah, who was holding onto Kate, fell out of the speed boat, dragging Kate with her. Lucky they had life jackets on. 

"Kate, I'm scared!" Hannah said while they were in the water.

"I know, but it's ok."

"What if they don't come back?"

"They will they knew we fell, look they're turning around!"

She looked and smiled, now feeling safe she released Kate a little, letting her breathe again.

"Hannah, Kate, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Han was a bit scared."

"Baby…"

"I'm fine mom, let me go!"

After the little accident they decided to just go back to the shore and have dinner.

* * *

It was really short, I know, but I just can't think of how to continue this part, any ideas. Maybe I should just sum up the rest of the weekend, I'm not sure, help! Anyways, the sooner you tell me how to get this part done you get my next part (it's already written, I just have to put it in the right spot) which is really sad, and so is the one after that. And that's all I've written. 

Ok so tell me how to finish the weekend and I'm ok with the rest, so far!

PLEEZ HELP ME!

Anyways, thanx, bye!


	10. curfew and overprotective fathers

Ok, here's the next part!

It might be kinda lame; I had a lil trouble with ideas.

Ok, just to clear it up for some pplz, there will be Past characters, in the Present. So a grown up Kate will meet someone, well a few pplz, from her childhood. GOT IT?

Thanx 4 the reviews, and sticking with me!

The next part, probably put up today or tomorrow, will be sad, or at least I was sad writing it!

And soon we will be in the present, so just bare with me!

* * *

After dinner Kate and Susie went back to their room to change before meeting Sean and Rocco in the lobby. 

"Man they look hot!" Sean whispered to Rocco as they were walking towards them.

"Damn!" He replied.

"Hey!" Susie said.

"Hey!"

"So…you ready to go?" Rocco asked.

"Yep!"

"Great!"

They walked down to the beach linking arms and chatting about nothing in particular. The party had a huge fire on the sand and head banging music was playing. There were lots of people dancing and chatting by the fire. It was a real 'popular kids' party, and they were invited. Susie left with Rocco (what a name) early in the night, leaving Kate with Sean. He seemed really nice; they talked about heaps of stuff, family, friends, hobbies, music and finally got on to embarrassing stories.

"What was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Kate asked Sean, after a few mildly alcoholic drinks.

"A few years ago me and Roc were at this party, and we saw these _really_ hot girls in a group gossiping and laughing. So he told me to go and introduce myself, so I did…"

"…and they had boyfriends!"

"Yeah, but that isn't the while story!"

"Ok, spill."

"Ok, so I went to introduce myself and Roc followed me, and I was like totally embarrassing myself trying to chat them up right, so Roc comes up behind me and daks me, right in front of the girls. And then, to add to my humility, their boyfriend come over and I've got my pants down, they thing I'm like flashing their girls, so they start bashing me up!" by the end Kate was rolling on the sand laughing.

"That was…so…funny!" she said between breaths.

"Oh, come on, you must have done _something_ embarrassing in your life, when you were little maybe!"

"No, not really." He gave her a look. "Ok, maybe one thing, but it's not really funny!"

"I'll be the judge of that!"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this!"

"Well believe it!"

"Ok, so I was like 3, and my parents were looking at drapes and I went to hide, I was playing hide and seek with my brothers, and I got bored, so I started taking my clothes off." He looked her over.

"Like to see that!" she just rolled her eyes.

"I was like 3. Anyway, my parentals were done and they called for us to leave, and I just burst out from this circular rack of curtains, with nothing on. I ran around for ages coz no one could catch me, they were laughing too much. Then Jake decided he wants to run nude as well…"

"He's your twin!"

"Yeah! So the two of us are running wild in this shop for like an hour til we tired out and surrendered." He was laughing, not as much as she did at his story, but enough.

"So, would you like to act it out for me?" She just hit him and went to get another drink.

"Wanna dance?" he asked when she returned.

"Sure!"

He took her hand and navigated her through the crowd and onto the 'dance floor'. They danced for hours, to head banging music, disco music, slow romantic music, everything.

"Hey Kate!" Susie called as she walked over to her.

"Hey, sup?"

"We gotta go, it's midnight!"

"Really? Wow, it just flew by!"

"I know, but the rents are gunna TFO, so we gotta go!"

"Yeah, uh, thanks Sean, I had a real good time!"

"Me too!" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and she smiled at him.

"Cya tomorrow!"

"Bye!" he said before joining Rocco and a group of other guys.

They walked back to the hotel talking about their night, and how great they guys were.

"Ahem!" they both turned around to come face-to-face with the rents.

"Hi mom, dad!"

"Susie's parentals!" Kate said waving.

"Kate, we told you, it's Mary and Peter!" Kate grinned innocently.

"Sorry!" she grabbed Susie's arm and turned around to walk away.

"Hold it! Nice try!"

"Damn." Kate muttered.

"Nearly made it Kate!" Susie said to her smiling.

"Yes, nearly. What were you doing out so late?"

"Just talking and dancing daddy!" Susie said in her 'sucking up' voice that gets almost every father in the world.

"With _boys_?"

"Uh, and Kate!" He looked at them both.

"Just talking and dancing?" he asked Kate.

"Yeah! Harmless…"

"HARMLESS! BOYS ARE NOT HARMLESS, especially older boys!"

"Peter honey, I think you're over reacting, we met at a party went I was their age!"

"No, you were 14, they're 13!"

"Actually, Kate's 12!" Susie said.

"Not helping!" Kate whispered and Susie's mom laughed but stopped after receiving a glare form her husband.

"You need to trust us daddy, we wouldn't do anything like that!"

"No, I know you wouldn't, but I can't say the same for the boys."

"DADDY!"

"Honey, let them go!" Mary whispered to her husband before turning to Kate and Susie "go to bed, it's late and we have more activities before going home tomorrow, we'll talk about this in the morning!"

They took the pass and walked quickly to their room, not talking or stopping until they got there. As soon as the door was closed they replayed the events of their night to each other and Hannah, without knowing Susie's parentals were sitting outside the room listening.

"See darling, they were responsible, and they're fine."

"Ok, I guess, but I'm still not happy." he replied and they went to bed too.

* * *

The next day passed to quickly for the girls and their new 'friends'. After their activities, they had lunch and spent some time together before they had to leave Rocco and Sean and return to Miami. 

As they were leaving Rocco and Sean called them back and gave them small presents. They hugged and ran to the car where Peter was beeping the horn continuously. Without even opening their gifts, but the boys understood, stupid father. They waved as they drove off, never to see each other again. In the car Kate and Susie finally opened their presents.

"Oh-mi-god, they're so beautiful!" they said as they each took out a silver bracelet, Kate's had purple stones, while Susie's had pink, matching their bathers.

* * *

Well, they're guys, how else were they supposed to know what colour to get them, without completely copuing each other!

OK, there, finished that! Sorry it took a while.

Should Kate had a prom & college, or should I just head to present, or should I have flashbacks 2 them thingz in present?

And Kate wont die, in the story, gotta keep her alive!

Okayz, byes!


	11. Save me

Ok, thanx evry1 4 Ur reviews! Makes me happy!

As always, I don't know if you'll like it! And to the pplz who want present, its coming, I just had to put this bit up. Its important to the story, very important!

Ok, I'll let u read it now!

ENJOY! I hope

* * *

It had been 2 years and he was still doing it. Kate was really messed up. She went to lots of parties and got drunk and sometime did drugs. She would sometimes sleep with 'some guy' she met at the party and her friends, Matt and Jake were getting worried about her. Her mom was too caught up in her own world to notice how much she changed, just put the late nights up to 'teenage things' and the personality to hormones, and her father didn't care, as long as she was home a few nights a week. Brittany was at law school, and was married to Brian (a successful businessman), like her father wanted. Doug had joined the Miami Dade PD, and had a wife, jenny and baby on the way. 

One night she got so drunk at a party that she couldn't stand, so the guy running it let her lay down on his bed. She couldn't sleep, and she couldn't move so she just lay there thinking about how much she had screwed up her life. She wanted to be a cop, like Doug, but her father wanted her to be a Lawyer, like Brittany, his prefect little princess. He had disowned Doug for not becoming a lawyer and for marrying Jenny, because she was German. He had used her and hit her mum, and she couldn't do anything about it if she wanted to keep her family together. Her mom couldn't support them if her father went to jail, that's if anyone believed her about him. It was easier just to let him, and get piss drunk, so when she went home she couldn't feel it. She slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Her heart jumped at the footsteps, and the door. She opened her eyes expecting to see her father, but it wasn't, she didn't know who it was, or where she was, what the hell was going on. 

"How are you babe?" the person asked.

"Uh, ok! Can I go?" she asked sitting up but replacing her head back on the pillow when the room began to spin.

"Stay here, I'll get you something for that!"

She closed her eyes and heard the door close again and waited for him to come back. A few minutes later she heard shouting, but she only caught parts of the conversation 'WHAT DID YOU DO' 'FINDS THIS' 'THE COPS' 'KILL'. That was her cue to get up; she needed to find out what they were talking about. She pulled on her clothes as she made her way downstairs and the shouting got louder, she walked along the hall until she stopped outside a door. It lead to the basement, what could they be doing in the basement? She carefully opened the door and peeked in. What she saw made her want to run. 2 men were talking and waving guns around to exaggerate their points, but mainly to scare each other. They were surrounded by chemicals and Bunsen burners and test tubes full of…drugs!" 'Oh crap', she had walked straight into their lab, she had to get out of there. Leaving the door open she ran, out the door and straight into cops.

"Crap!"

One of the officers pulled her away form the house and started questioning her while the rest waited for his order to bash the door down.

"How many are in there?" he asked shaking her slightly.

"I only saw 2, in the basement, now let me go!"

He dropped her arms as if he hadn't realised he was holding her and instructed his men to enter.

After the raid she was taken to the local precinct, which just happened to be her brothers, for questioning. As she was led into the interview room her brother saw her and ran over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Doug, I didn't do anything, tell them, please!" she gave him her innocent look and he just had to believe her.

"Why are you talking to her?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"She's my sister! Now tell me!"

"She was caught exiting the Erinzan place just before it was raided…did you tell her about it?"

"NO, and Kate doesn't do drugs!"

The officer just watched the siblings staring contest and waited for one to win.

"Kate doesn't do drugs, what do you want to talk to her for?" Doug said after he broke contact, signalling she had won.

"To ask her why she was there if it wasn't for drugs!"

"I guess it's a valid question!"

They took her into the interview room and sat down.

"We need your parent's number."

"NO, they'll kill me, can't Doug sit in?"

"I guess!"

"Ok, why were you there?"

"I was at a party there last night, and I kinda passed out! Then I woke up this morning heard them shouting, went down to see what it was about, saw, then ran out!"

"How did you pass out?"

"I WAS DRUNK, OK! HAPPY NOW?"

"KATE! You were drinking?"

"Yeah, what, don't you know about all my little problems?"

"Kate, what happened to you, you were fine when I left…"

"Yeah, well you left just after everything; you ran away, we had to live with it!"

"Katie…"

"I don't care, I just want to go!"

"Well you cant!" the other cop said "Did you sleep with them?"

"NO! They're like 30, it's called statutory rape!"

"Well you don't seem to care about any other rules so I just thought…"

"Well maybe you shouldn't think, coz you don't know anything about me!"

"KATE! Apologise."

"sorry." She said sulkily.

"Ok, we'll drop the drinking charge if you promise to stop and don't take drugs, and we might need you to testify. How's that?"

"Fine, whatever. Can I go now?"

"Just let me talk to the DA!"

* * *

Behind the mirror the DA was waiting for them to exit the room. 

"Hey Jerry!" Doug and the other officer, Allan, said.

"Doug, Allan. So, what's the case?"

Frank shoved a file into his hands and waited for him to read it. "We offered her giving up the drink and any drugs she _might_ do, if she will testify if we need her!"

"Ok, probably won't stop though, how much you wanna bet she screwed them?"

"Hey, shut you mouth!" Doug said angrily.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Her name's Kate Todd!"

It took a second for Jerry to register, "Oh…she's your sister. Sorry mate, but you can understand where we're coming from, if it were anyone else…"

"No, she's a kid, and you don't know anything about her or her life!"

"She's not a kid…"

"Yes, she, is. How old do you think she is?"

"Well, about 16!"

"Well you're wrong, she's 14!"

Neither of them believed him. "That's bull…"

"No."

"Wow, she's messed up!"

"I don't know what happened with her, she was such a good kid, and now…"

"Hey mate, it's not your fault, she's you sister, not your daughter…" Frank tried to reason.

"No, I ran away, she's right!" He walked back into the room and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Katie; I failed you, and Brit and Matt and Jake and mom! I ran away, will you forgive me?"

"I guess, am I in big trouble?"

"No, it's all sorted out, but no more parties!"

"OK!" she cried into his chest for ages, before he took her home.

* * *

"Where were you?" her father shouted at her when they got home. 

"She was with me, sorry dad!" Doug lied.

"I should have known!"

"Dad, please, it wasn't his fault…"

"Shut up Katie, go to your room!" her dad shouted at her.

"NO!" she screamed back. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the stairs and pointed "go!"

For once she did what she was told, or she would have to deal with it later.

Sitting on her bed she could hear the shouting coming form the front hall, her mum was trying to stop them, and Doug was defending her, lying to protect her. She fell asleep, on her bed, fully clothed, crying.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up and the house was quiet, it was Saturday, her parents would be at work and her brothers would be out, somewhere. 

She pulled on some fresh clothes and walked down the stairs for breakfast.

"Hey Kate!" Jake said "Nice to see you before lunchtime!"

"Yeah, well, what's for breakfast?"

"Toast, haven't seen mom all morning!"

"But she always makes something special on Saturdays before work!"

"I know, Matt said she went out last night after Doug left."

"But, were could she be?"

"Calm down, she's probably just at work."

Kate ran to the phone and called her mum's work.

"Hello Macmer's Law Firm, how can I help you?"

"Hi Sam, its Kate,"

"Hi Kate, been a while!"

"Yeah, um…I was just wondering if my mom made it to work today?"

"Uhh, no she hasn't, is everything ok?"

"Not sure, I have to go!"

"Ok, bye!"

'Click'

"Well, she's not at work, so where is she!"

"What, what do you mean she's not at work?"

"She didn't turn up at work today!"

"Oh god, where is she?"

"Where's Matt?"

"Still asleep!"

Kate ran up the stairs to the attic, Matt's room, and barged straight in.

"Matt! Wake up!"

"What Katie, what's wrong?"

"Mom, she gone, not at work, not anywhere!"

He jumped up and grabbed a t-shirt as he ran down the stairs, Kate right behind him.

After they had tried all everything they could think of they called Doug. "What do you mean? Missing!"

"She isn't anywhere, we've tried work, friends, local shops, spa's, shrinks, everything. She's gone!"

"Ok, come down here now and we'll keep looking!"

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye!"

'Click'

"Ok, we're going to see Doug at work!"

"How?" Jake asked.

"I'll drive; mom's car is still in the driveway!"

"Ok!"

After they were all buckled in they drove to the police station, to see Doug.

* * *

There! 

So, where is she? Honourable mentions to evry1 who guesses right! LOL

And I promise ill skip to present as soon as the story's ready! U just have 2 trust me! LOL, I know it's hard.

Does any1 wanna guess who the person that comes into Kate's present life will be?

OKAYZ I'll shut up now!

Byes!


	12. when it all falls apart

Ok, I'm on a roll here pplz. I'm warning you: it's sad, well I was sad writing it.

The next will be coming soon. Thanx 4 all ur reviews.

Now 4 the story…

* * *

As they walked through the police station looking for Doug everyone was giving them sympathetic looks. 

"Doug!" Kate sighed as she ran to give him a huge.

"hi." He said awkwardly.

"So, are there any leads?"

"Uhh, well, there's something I have to tell you." They all looked at their big brother.

"NO!" Jake shouted.

"Yes!" Doug said quietly as he fought back the tears. Kate clung to him sobbing and refused to let go.

Jake ran out and Matt dropped to the floor.

* * *

Just over an hour later, when they were all seated in the tea room, except Jake who was still missing, their father walked in, no crying, and told them it was time to go. 

"Dad!" Doug said as he looked sadly at his father.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Maybe we should go somewhere together!"

"TOGEHER! I refuse to be seen with you," he pointed to Kate and Matt "we are going home."

"Doug, I don't wanna go, I can't!" Kate sobbed.

"Dad, what if…"

"No! You're my kids, and we're going!" he grabbed Kate by the arm and dragged her out the building.

"What about Jake?" Matt asked.

"He'll come home when he want's to!"

"But what if…" he was stopped by a fist connecting with his face "owww!"

"DAD!" Kate screamed.

"Shut up, both of you!" he yelled as he grabbed both of their arms and forced them into the car.

* * *

"Hi honey." Their dad said into the phone that afternoon. 

"Yes Brit, something's wrong."

"It's your mum, she's dead!"

"I know, yes, no they don't know yet, please calm down, we haven't decided, of course, yes, well pick you up tomorrow morning, ok, please stop crying, ok, bye!"

He put the phone on the hook and started walking in their direction.

"Come on." Matt said as he dragged Kate out of their eavesdropping/hiding spot. She followed him outside and across the street to the park, to the big tree that they always climbed together. That day they didn't climb it, just sat underneath it.

"So how do you think she died?" Matt asked after a long silence.

"I don't know and I don't what to think about it." She replied sadly.

"Wonder where Jake went."

"The pier!"

"Really, how do you know?"

"I just do."

"Is this some twin thing?"

"Maybe, it's just his place, he goes there to think."

"You're right, but I still think it's a twin thing."

"We should go check on him, we need each other, and dad's obviously not going to help us. He doesn't even care!"

"Do you think he did it?"

"No, he promised."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uhh, nothing, we need to find Jake before dad gets really mad!"

"Ok, let's go!"

They walked to the pier and, just as Kate said, Jake was there looking out at the ocean, watching the waves break, and thinking.

"Jake!" Kate shouted.

He held out his hand to her and she grabbed Matt's and ran to take his as well. They sat there, all watching the waves, comforting each other.

Hours passed but they still sat there in silence, watching the ocean.

"You know, I never found the ocean this interesting before!" Kate stated after the huge silence.

"Yeah, I never thought about it, it was just there, you know." Matt said.

"Yeah, I know." Jake replied.

"Mom loved the ocean!" a voice called from behind them.

"Doug!" they all said. He sat down next to Jake and took his hand.

"Mom was like the link holding our family together, wasn't she!"

"Yeah, she was Katie." They all replied.

"What's going to happen now that she's gone?"

"I don't know." Doug said thinking it over.

"Brittany's going to be here soon, we should go meet her!" Matt said breaking the silence washing over them again.

* * *

They arrived home just as Brittany and their dad did. 

"Brittany!" they all yelled running to envelope her in a huge family hug, without their father.

"Hi, how are you all?"

"We're ok, until now." Doug replied hugging her by himself.

"Yeah, do we know anything more?" she asked.

"Actually, we do."

"We do?" Matt, Jake and Kate said at the same time.

"Yes…"

"Your mom was killed by man who thought she was a hooker, but not before he raped and tortured her. It was her own fault for acting like such a slut. What do you want for dinner?" their father said, all in one sentence.

"Dad, what the hell is wrong with you?" Doug said urging his younger siblings inside so they didn't hear all the horrible things that happened to their mother. They did what he wanted and gathered in the lounge, waiting for him to come in.

They were just sitting in silence, which let Kate's mind wander to her mother. To what had happened to her. And to what she would look like, tortured and lying on a table in autopsy. Without knowing she had thrown herself, trembling, into Matt's arms and her breathing became shallow and squeaky. They all knew what she was thinking about, their mom, but they were all worried about how she was reacting to it.

"KATE!" they were all saying.

"What?" she asked after being snapped out of her horrible imagination.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so." She said hesitantly wiping the tears form her eyes.

When Doug returned Matt pulled Kate onto his lap and hugged her while they talked about the things they loved and hated about their mom, and the good and bad memories they had of her, while their dad made dinner, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm scared!" Kate suddenly said after staying completely silent during the rest of their conversation, which was currently on their first vacation when she and Jake were 1.

"What about Katie?" Brittany asked.

"About dad, and his reaction, when he finally has one."

"Yes, it seems his reaction will be horrible. I really don't know what he will do." Brit replied.

"I do!" Kate said matter-of-factly.

They all turned to look at her. What the hell was she talking about!

"What will it be?" Doug asked surprised.

"He'll probably abuse us, and break stuff, and abuse us, and break some more stuff, and abuse us some more." She finished.

"Yeah, probably." Jake said sadly.

Matt noticed something different in the way Kate had talked about what their father was going to do, and she really emphasized the abuse part, what was she hinting at. He would ask her later, when they were alone, and she would talk to him.

"Dinner's ready!" their father called happily from the kitchen.

"There really is something wrong with him!" Matt said as they made their way to dinner, which was occasionally lightened by chatting, but was mostly silent.

Matt had meant to talk to Kate after dinner but she excused herself before he had finished and was asleep, or pretended to be, when he went to see her after they had finished the dishes.

* * *

That night was worse than it had ever been. She was so scared at what he would do to her, and she had every right to be. 

He had slapped her and hit her and was really rough. It hurt so much; he took everything out on her. Called her a slut, like her mother and she deserved to be punished, like her mom was. She was so scared he was going to kill her, right there; she started crying and couldn't stop, no matter how hard her father hit her. He eventually went back to his room. Usually she would sleep, but that night she found herself walking up the stairs and into Matt's room, where she lay down and cuddled against him, letting the tears out.

He woke up during the night to find Kate Cuddled against him crying.

"What's wrong Katie?" she sat up and looked at him, even in the moonlight he could see the bruises starting appear all over her face.

"Oh-my-god Katie, what happened?" she just looked away. He reached out and brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes so she could look at him and see how much he wanted to help her.

"I knew what he would do, that's why he didn't care that she was dead, coz he could take it _all_ out on me later, like he did when mom took the job."

"What sis he do?"

"He hit me, and he forced me to…do things with him."

"He's been doing this for 2 years?" she just nodded and he pulled her to him and hugged her so tightly while she cried and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

tears yay, she finally told someone! 

How mean was her dad, about everything…

What will happen when the rest of the family finds out?

Please review and tell me what you think, as usual!

Ok, byes


	13. picking up the pieces part 1

Thanx 4 the reviews!

Ok, so heres the next bit, sorry it took a while, I think.

* * *

The next morning she woke in Matt's arms, the sun shining brightly through the window and the noise of people downstairs. 

"Morning Katie!"

"Morning, we need to get ready for mom's funeral."

"We need to do something Katie; we can't let him keep hurting you."

"Not now."

"When Katie, when?"

"After the funeral! I don't know, but this is our last chance to say goodbye to mom, dads too."

"He doesn't deserve anything Katie, what he did…"

"…can wait until tomorrow."

"NO! What if he does it tonight?"

"He won't, you'll protect me." she smiled weakly at him.

"Fine, but I'm _not_ happy."

"I know, now let's get ready."

Kate went back to her own room to get ready for the ceremony later that day.

* * *

At the funeral Matt made sure someone was always with Kate, just to make sure. He asked Susie to stay with her all day, which she did, thinking he didn't want her alone after what happened to her mother. It was an extremely sad day for everyone. Kate, who tried to stay strong, spent the entire day in tears, along with Brittany. The boys also found themselves in tears a few times, even Henry let a few tears slip. 

After all the flowers were place by her grave and everyone had said all they needed they slowly made their way back to their cars. Kate had fallen into stride with her father and he put his arm around her. Before she could react Matt pounced on him.

"Get off her!" he shouted running towards him.

Hearing the shouts people stopped walking to their cars and watched.

"She's my daughter I have the right to comfort her." He shouted back to his 16 year old son.

"Not after…" he couldn't finish because Kate's hand had covered his mouth.

"Not here, not now." She begged quietly as she grabbed his arm and he escorted her to the car.

People were still watching as they got in the car and drove off, trying to work out what they were all talking (shouting) about.

* * *

"What was that about?" Doug growled angrily at Matt when they were finally home, the 10 minute drive felt like an hour in the silent car. 

"Ask him!" Matt exclaimed angrily glaring at their father.

"Well…" Doug said expectantly looking at him.

"Look son, it was a mistake, it doesn't matter, let's just forget about it!" Henry tried to reason, hoping his oldest son, who was protective of his youngest sibling, didn't find out the truth.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE TRUTH FOR ONCE, I ONLY DID IT COZ OF MOM, BUT SHE'S DEAD, IT'S OVER!" Kate screamed before running out of the room, leaving behind 3 very confused siblings, a sympathetic brother and a guilty looking father.

"Dad, what is she talking about?" Jake asked scared.

"Umm, I'm just going to talk to her." He said hurriedly before heading for the door Kate just ran through.

"Don't move!" Matt said grabbing his arm and stopping his escape.

"MATT!" they all shrieked at him.

"Tell them or I will." he warned but his father just stood there looking at the floor. "He raped her!"

"What, what are you talking about, raped who?" Brittany asked getting a little annoyed.

"Kate, since she was 12!" Matt exclaimed furious.

"WHAT!" Doug shouted.

"It's true, tell them!"

"It is, I'm sorry, I just…"

"…SHUT UP you sick bastard. You raped her!" he shouted advancing on him. "I'm gunna…"

"…Doug!" Kate said appearing in the hall with a bag full of clothes. "Let's go, he's not worth it!" When her brother didn't move she walked over to him and grabbed him around the waist and not letting go. With her holding him like that, he just couldn't not hurt him. He hurt his baby sister, for 2 years, and no one knew.

Doug suddenly lunged at Henry and started bashing him, all over. After a few hard blows he stopped moving, Doug checked his pulse, but he was just unconscious.

"Doug, we have to go, before he wakes up, and gets you in trouble." Kate said hurriedly.

"Katie, he is the one with something to worry about, not me!" he replied reassuringly.

"I still think we should go!" Jake said.

"Me too." Matt added.

"Ok, get some stuff, and you'll come home with me." turning to Brittany he added "You too!" she nodded and walked into the room she was staying in. Doug held out his arms to Kate and she ran to them. She loved Doug's hugs, his arms were so muscular and she felt so safe in them.

_

* * *

Hi mom, it's Kate! By now you know what he did to me, but he's not going to anymore, don't worry. Doug bashed him pretty good, sorry, but he deserved it. I did it for you, he said he would hurt you again if I didn't do what he wanted. I know I should have told someone, but he would have gone to jail and you wouldn't have been able to support us. We would have been split up and it would have been my fault. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, or anyone, but it's how it had to be. And I'm sorry if I worried you with my drinking and partying, but if I was drunk enough I couldn't feel what he did. I know it's no excuse, but please forgive me, and I promise you, I never did drugs. Everyone loves you and misses you and I wish you were still here with us. Bye…_

_Love Kate_

* * *

Kate got up from the swing and walked back into Doug and Jenny's house. 

"Kate can you come in here please?" Doug called from the living room.

It wasn't a question so Kate put the letter in her pocket and sat down between Matt and Jake on the couch. Sitting opposite them Kate saw Doug take Jenny's hand.

"Matt, Jake, Kate, we've been talking about this for the last couple of hours and have finally decided."

"Decided on what?" Jake asked what the three of them were thinking.

"Shouldn't we wait for Brittany?" Kate asked.

"No, she's asleep, and we've already talked to her about this."

"Ok, spill!" Matt said.

"Well…" Doug started.

"…we want you to come live with us, if you want to!" Jenny finished looking anxious. Doug saw this and grabbed her other hand.

Matt started asking if they would be too much trouble but Kate didn't hear what they were talking about. She just sat there, unmoving, for the whole conversation, without taking in a word of it. She suddenly jumped up and ran out, startling everyone.

She ran all the way to the cemetery where her mother was buried only a few hours earlier. so much for the mourning period everyone was talking about. I've just been thrown into this whole thing, mom, dad, Doug and Jenny. What am I going to do? I can't go back to him, mom's dead, and I'll be too much trouble for Doug and Jenny, even if I've stopped dinking and going out, there's so much they have to do already, with the baby coming, and Matt and Jake will go and live with them. But they can't take me in as well, 4 kids at 21, they couldn't cope, 3 will be hard enough

"Kate" she didn't answer but Doug came and sat next to her anyway. "You shouldn't have come here by yourself. But you gave me a good workout, how'd you run here that fast, aren't you tired?"

"Not really, I just really needed to leave, and something told me to come here." They sat in silence for a few minutes just looking at pictures by their mom's grave.

"You know we wouldn't have asked you to live with us if we couldn't do it right?"

"No, you just feel sorry for me."

"Yeah, we do, and we love you and don't want anything to happen to you, again." Doug said sincerely.

"You can't look after me too, it's too hard, too much work…"

"No, we would work the 24 hours if we had to, but you're coming to live with us, all 3 of you." A few tears ran down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away and stood up.

"Race you back to the house!" she yelled and took off across the grass.

"No way cheater!" Doug called, smiling, as he ran after her.

* * *

Ok, I'll end it on a happy note! 

WOW! LOL

Ok, so there's not really any Q's left except the future stuff, but I'm thinking of adding a little sumthin about her friends at school, and how her friendship groups and what they do and were is affected by her home environment! LOL really sounding like my teachers, too much English homework.

Oh, before I forget to say this, I didn't put anything about what they wore even though I said a little about getting ready out of respect to their mom, who doesn't exist and is dead, but I think it's disrespectable to take about clothes they're wearing to a funeral.

Anyways, correct me if I'm wrong but…

anyways, byes!


	14. picking up the pieces part 2

Ok, here's the next bit, yes no babbling.

Enjoy…

* * *

The next day Kate went to school without the usual 6cm of black eyeliner around her eyes and black, gothic, ripped t-shirt, pants and the chains. She didn't forge a note, saying she didn't have a uniform and it didn't fit and they couldn't afford a new one. She wore her ugly catholic school girl uniform and kept her hair from her face with a funky headband. Susie and her 'other friends' immediately came over to her and started talking to her again. 

"The old Kate is back!" Emily exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, sorry about being so mean to you and freaking you out or whatever I did, I didn't mean it!"

"That's ok, we understand." Casey replied.

"You do?" Kate asked a little uncomfortable.

"Well no, but we know something changed you, but it's gone, and you're back!" Emily said again, jumping up and down.

"Yo Kate, what ya doing hangin' with the losers?" Will asked. "And what happened to the clothes, and the hair? Did the rent's find out you forged the notes or something?"

She just looked at him, he was such a jerk, didn't even care enough to know that her mom had died.

"Get lost Will, you're such a jerk!" she growled at him.

"Hey, where did that come from?" he asked as he put his arms around her.

"Get of me!" she screamed and pushed him to the ground before running off.

"Jerk!" Susie muttered as she ran after her.

"What did I do?" Will asked no one in particular as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Kate! Katie stop…"

"What?" she asked turning around.

"Please, he didn't know, he didn't understand. It wasn't his fault!" Susie reasoned.

"What, so it was my fault!" Kate shouted and everyone looked at her.

"No, please don't shout, you're making a scene." Susie pleaded.

"So whose fault was it?" Kate asked, lowering her voice so no one else could her them.

"No ones, it wasn't anyone's fault, it was a mistake. He didn't know anything, and you overreacted, which I can't blame you for."

"Why didn't he know?" Kate asked getting upset.

"Know what, what are we talking about here?" Susie gave her a look "Your mom, or…"

"I…both, I don't know!" she said starting to break down.

"Shhh, ok he should have known about your mom, but no one knows about…" she paused letting Kate fill in the gap so that anyone eavesdropping on the conversation wouldn't know what they were talking about. You could never be too careful in their school. "Because no knows, you didn't want them too. You can't have both, it doesn't work like that, you just need to give yourself some time!"

"How do you know? Have you been through this?"

"No, but I read a book about it at the library." Susie said looking a little embarrassed.

"You read a book about it." Kate repeated with a giggle.

"Yeah, I had a feeling we would go through something like this when you saw your old 'posse' so I read about it so I would know what to say and do." Susie said seriously.

"I can't believe you read a book about it!" Kate exclaimed laughing, causing Susie to laugh about it too.

In class Kate didn't get in trouble once, ok, maybe a few times for talking and passing notes, but that's normal for a teenager, and she got to have a full lunch and go home on time for the first time in 2 years. All her teachers were impressed with her change and hoped it stayed that way, she was a good kid that just got involved with the wrong crowd.

After school she went for ice creams with her old/new group and they mucked around on the beach for a few hours until it got dark and they went home.

**

* * *

1 ½ months Later!**

Ding Dong

"I'll get it!" Kate shouted and walked to the front door.

"Hello, I'm Kim Frost for Social Services, I'm looking for Douglas or Jennifer Connor." Said a woman in her late 30s. She had curly brown hair and greeny-grey eyes, and a kind smile.

"Uhh, u got some id?" Kate asked, unsure if she should let her in, even though Doug was home.

"Sure." She replied and handed her an id badge.

"Ok." Kate said giving her a small smile and opened the door a bit more, letting her enter the house.

"Can I get you anything, coffee, tea?" she asked when Kim was seated.

"Uh, a tea would be lovely." Kim replied and Kate left the room to get it.

"Hey Doug, some lady from Social Services is here for you, do ya want a coffee?"

"Sure, where is she?" he asked meeting Kate in the hall as she walked to the kitchen.

"Living room." She said as she pointed in the direction.

"Hello, Doug Connor, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Kim Frost from social services, we have a report of some children living with you recently…"

"Yes, my brothers and sister, what's the problem?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom died and dad is busy, with his job." He lied.

"Ok, I'll have to confirm that, but you need to apply for custody and have someone come to make sure your house is safe."

"That's crazy, we're having a baby soon and you think we're incapable of caring for them."

"No, no of course not, it's just a legal precaution, to cover both of us and ensure the safety of the children. It's also so you can get a payment for them."

"We don't need to be payed to look after them."

"No, I'm not saying that, but you get money from the government to help pay for things they'll need, making it easier for you."

"Ok, I'm sorry, it's just all new and that money would help, we're running a bit short, and with the baby…"

"Say no more, here are the forms, just fill them out and drop them by my office and I'll get it sorted for you." She said handing him a card.

"Here you go." Kate said walking in with a tea and coffee.

"Thankyou." They both said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to talk to Kate for a minute." Kim said her eyes asking Doug to give them some privacy.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it, do you want to speak to the boys as well?"

"Sure, if they're home, but I'd like to do it separately if you don't mind."

"Of course, call me when you need them then." He said as he closed left the room.

"So Kate…where are your parents?"

"Dead!"

"Both of them?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Umm…maybe."

"Kate, I just want to help you, where are your parents?"

"Moms dead and dad may as well be dead."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Coz I said so!"

"Kate…"

"Stop saying my name, if you wanna ask me a question, ask!"

"Ok, but I just want to help you, you don't have to make this hard."

"_You're_ making it hard, we want to stay with Doug and Jenny, we hate dad and mom's dead, so stop asking questions and let us move on with our lives!" Kate shouted before running out of the room.

Doug, Matt, Jake and Jenny heard the shouting and came to se what was happening.

"Ok guys, she wanted to talk to all of you…"

"I'll go." Matt volunteered.

"Kate. Please wait." Jake called after her. She slowed a little and Jake took that as a signal he was allowed to follow. She walked outside and sat on the swing and Jake sat on the grass to her left.

"Sooo…" Jake said.

"Sooo what?" Kate shot back.

"So, what was that about, who was that lady and what's wrong?"

"It was about that lady, she's a social worker and she says she wants to help me, but she keeps asking about dad and why we aren't living with him, and I don't want to think about it, or go back to him."

"Oh, why is she here, Doug didn't apply for social security because they would have asked questions."

"That's a good question, heres another, who ratted us out?"

"Hey kids, what ya doin?" asked their nosy neighbour Ted.

"Having a private conversation!" Kate shouted back and he opened the gate joining the 2 yards and walked up to them. "That doesn't mean 'come on over'." Kate muttered and Jake chuckled.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"What, we live here." Jake said.

"Really, I didn't know Dougy had any kids, yet, you're a little old to be his though aren't you?"

"Yeah, not that it's any of your business, but he's our brother." Jake replied viciously. Ted just gave him a 'don't talk to me in that tone' look and Jake started at the ground, feeling a little guilty for being so rude to their friendly neighbour.

"You, you called them!" Kate suddenly exclaimed after a minute of silence.

"What?" Jake said as Ted also found something extremely interesting on the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" was his reply.

"Yes you do, you nosy…" Kate couldn't finish because Jake's hand had covered her mouth to stop the obscenities she was about to blurt out.

"Thanks." She said to Jake when she had composed herself.

"No prob. Now" he turned to Ted "did you call social services?"

"Uhh…well…ok, yeah I did, but I wasn't sure if you were meant to be there. I mean, he could have kidnapped you for all I know."

"If he kidnapped us, do you really think he would let us out to talk to people and call the cops, not to mention he is a cop himself, so why did you do it?"

"Well, our daughter ran away when she was about your age and was raped and murdered by the guy she was living with. No one in his neighbourhood, a normal suburban one like this, thought anything about a 15 year old girl suddenly living at his house. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Wow, um I'm sorry I got angry at you, but we're better off here than with our dad." Kate said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Jake added after her.

"Thankyou, and I'm sorry about your mum."

"Thanks." They both replied sadly.

"Umm, why is living here better than with your dad."

"Coz it is." Kate replied firmly.

"Kate…"

"Shut up!"

"Kate…" she glared at him and he decided not to mention it.

"What's going on?" Ted asked at the twin's silent communication.

"Kate doesn't want me to tell you why we hate our dad."

"Why?"

"Coz, it's none of your business what he…" she suddenly stopped realising she had already said a little too much, but hopefully he was as dumb as he seemed and wouldn't understand.

"What he what?" he tried again but she just sat silently cursing herself for opening her mouth in the first place.

"Kate, maybe we should just tell him." Jake offered.

"No!"

"Why Katie?"

"Coz, it's…I don't know, but it's not for you to tell." He was starting to catch on. Something he would do to his daughter but not his sons.

"Kate…" she suddenly looked up at him with eyes that could tear you heart out and he knew he was right with his suspicions. He reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she flinched and pulled away, leaning into Jake for comfort.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called SS and I didn't mean to…scare you…then." He said as he pulled his hand away and sat opposite them, Kate was now on the ground.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just an instinct, you know."

"No, but I understand why you did it, its ok."

"So, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Kate, who else knows?"

"Us, Matt, Doug, Jenny and Brittany, our sister who lives in Washington. Do you promise?" Kate asked urgently.

"Yes, I promise, as long as you stay away from him. If you get sent back…"

"We won't, I'll tell if we're losing." Jake reassured.

"Ok, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, what I want is to get on with my life."

"Ok, I'd better go, Cya round."

"bye." They both called.

* * *

Ok, this is the last of the background, the next chapter is in present text, so we get to have everyone we know and love, kinda! 

Anyways, please review so I know if you like my story!

And any tips or ideas you have, tell me, in case I have trouble with my imagination.

Ok, byes!


	15. opening locked doors

Finally, the present!

Ok, I'm really sorry it took so long!

I had a school camp to Soverign Hill (it's a theme park thingy set in the 1850, during the gold rush, and it has lots of fun stuff 2 do)!

And I hurt my fingers playing basketball so it took a little longer to type this, coz my dad always need 2 use the computer while I'm using it!

Ok, hope you like it, and sorry if it's OOC, I spent a few hours going over my old tapes (When Kate was alive) to try & fix anything that was wrong.

Ok, on with the story, and sorry if the plots hard to follow, or if I stray from my plan, without knowing it!

Anyways, here it is, the present!

* * *

"Tony get the truck, McGee get Ducky, Kate…" 

"Where we goin boss?"

"Montgomery Mall, a petty officer was murdered outside McDonald's." he said as he walked to the waiting elevator.

**

* * *

Montgomery Mall, Bethesda (1530): **

"Ok Duck, how and when?"

"Well, from his…"

"Duck, we don't have time for this, we're outside bloody McDonald's for god's sake!" GIBBS interjected.

"Right, sorry, he died around 1400 from 8 rounds, of what looks like 9mils, to the head and chest."

"Thanks Duck, lets get the body outa here."

"DiNozzo…"

"Boss…found casings over in the market; probably shot from there…difficult shot…gotta be a professional…"

"Aha, anything else?"

"Uhh boss…the boys over there saw what happened."

"You two finish processing the scene, Kate come with me."

"Special Agents Gibbs and Todd, you saw the guy?" Gibbs asked the 3 teenage guys.

"Yeah, there was this **hot** blonde with her friend and this guy just bashes them over keeps running, he was holding a gun."

"You sure?"

"It looked like a gun…"

"Where are the girls?"

"They didn't see anything…walking the other way…"

"Where are they?"

"Went to get checked out by the am…"

"Give agent Todd your details and you can go." Gibbs growled as he walked away.

**

* * *

NCIS Headquarters:**

"So he was in witness protection?" Kate asked.

"Yep, 'the petty officer was approached by a high priority drug trafficking operation'." He quoted from the computer.

"Any details?"

"Nope…doesn't even give his real name…Gibbs isn't gunna be happy."

"I know." Kate said before grabbing her jacket and gun.

"Were you goin?"

"To lunch"

"Where we goin?"

"I'm going to try and get some info from an old friend…you're staying here." Kate said before walking to the elevator.

"Owwww…McGee, she wouldn't let me come…hey, is that a game?" Tony asked bounding over to McGee's computer.

"Yeah, I'm looking at the files Abby sent me from the PO's body."

"He had a computer on him?"

"No, a memory stick?

"So, how do you play it?"

"Each time you kill all the federal agents in that area a clue comes up on the screen, but you can't hack the game or cheat in any way, or it fries your hard drive…"

"So you have to win the game…ohhhh, my turn."

"DiNozzo…"

"Boss, it's for the case…explain probie, it's my turn."

"There are clues in the game but you can't hack it or cheat, it will fry your hard drive…"

"That's bad…"

"Yeah, so you have to kill all the federal agents in each area, every time we complete an area it gives us a clue…"

"Fine, McGee finish the game with Abby, DiNozzo…where's Kate?"

"Went to 'see' an old friend in the FBI…"

"Kate has a contact in the FBI?"

"I guess…that's just what she told me to tell you."

'Hi Gibbs'

'You have a contact in the FBI?'

'In witness protection, that's why I haven't called him, before'

'How long will you be?'

'I'm just meeting him now, I gotta go.'

'Come back as soon as you're finished.'

Beep beep…

"Hi Jimmy."

"Katie, it's been a long time…wow, look at you." He said as he hugged her. "So how have you been?"

"Ok, what about you?"

"Getting old Katie, I'm thinking of retiring."

"Really?"

"Yeah, 50 years on the job, I'm getting to old."

"You don't look it."

"Oh, no need to flatter me kiddo…sorry, old habits…"

"It's ok, have you found anything on PO?"

"Yeah, Petty officer Robert 'bobby' Thomas, in protection with his wife and 2 children after testifying against the Flynn family."

"Whose case?"

"Katie…it's your dad's…"

* * *

Ohhhh, kinda cliffhanger. 

sorry, my b4's and afters are longer than my chap LOL

Anyways, I'm gunna leave this chap here, but I'm still working on the next, coz this 1 is really short…

Hopefully it will be up tomorrow…but I've said that before…we'll see what happens!

Sorry it's so short but I made you wait so long I had to do something, but it's nearly the end of school and I have lots of homework and stuff to finish, stupid teachers, end of the year means no work-not more!

Ok, please review

Byes!


	16. THE note

Ok, really really really really really sorry it took me so long, It was really hard to write this chap, and I don't know how bad it is, but it took me over 10 goes to get it to whatever standard it is now, so imagine how bad it was before…

And I've had lots of work and stuff to do for school, but it's finished for that year now, yay, so I can work on my stories again.

Ok another apology, I know it's really short, and I'm working on the next chap now, but I thought I should give you something coz you've waited ages for me, and I might have 2 go out 2moro.

Ok, anyways, so here it is and I'm really open 2 ay ideas u have, or stuff you think will happen, I don't know how much longer it will be, but yeah…

* * *

She sat in her car in her parking space at NCIS she plays with a cross around her neck…

_FLASHBACK_

_A 6 year old Kate runs to her dad and jumps into his arms and he spins her around. _

"_Did you miss me Katie?"_

"_Yes daddy."_

"_Look what I got you!" He said handing her a silver cross on a chain._

"_Wow, it's so pretty daddy, thankyou." She said hugging him. _

_FLASHBACK  
_

"_You little slut, you don't deserve this!" He said as he ripped her cross from around her neck and threw it onto the ground as he pushes her onto her bed…_

* * *

A few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor but she quickly wiped them away as the doors opened and she put on a fake smile and walked into the bullpen.

"Hey Kate, have a nice lunch?" Tony said when he saw her.

"Not really, where's Gibbs?"

"Oh yeah, he wasn't to see you in Abby's lab…"

"…now." She replied walking away.

**Abby's Lab:**

"Hey Abbs, wh…"

"Got the file?" Gibbs said suddenly appearing in the lab, like he always does.

"Yep,"

"Good…" he waited "Well…"

"Ok right, Uhh, Petty officer Robert Thomas, wife, 2 kids dog…white picket fence…etc. etc. ok, he was approached by guys working for the Flynn's, they wanted men in uniform to help transport drugs, Thomas said no, they annoyed and the FBI found out, he testified, got some serious threats, went into protection…nothing since, until now." She replied and closed the file.

"Agent in charge?"

"Uhh, special agent Henry…"

"Henry…the letter was addressed to Henry" Gibbs said to Abby.

"Letter?" Kate asked.

"Yeah found on the second body…"

"There was a second body…"

"Yeah, we're thinking revenge killing, we found this on him." Abby clarified handing Kate a copy of the note.

_Henry,_

_You are a selfish, uncaring jerk and I warn you, you will be punished for everything._

_On behalf of Bobby and his family, Sally, this poor man I killed, Katie and Myself I warn you that your death will be very painful…_

_T_

"So the Henry he was getting revenge on was the Agent in charge of Thomas's case…"

"Ok god…bobby" Kate said quietly as she fell into the nearest chair and covered her face with her hands.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Abby asked grabbing Kate's hand.

"Bobby…it…it was him…TED!"

"Hah!" Abby said, confused.

"Who's Ted?" Gibbs asked with his usual compassion and understanding (that means none).

"Ted, he was our neighbour, bobby was his son…"

"What's your neighbour got to do with this?" Gibbs asked impatiently. Kate threw the file at him and he looked at it like 'what the hell'.

"Read it!" she said like she was stating the obvious, as she was.

He scanned the page in silence, with the exception of a calming humming coming from the forensics equipment. After he obviously found it he looked at her and she continued.

"Sally's Ted's wife, and Katie…Katie's me!" She finished, her tear filled eyes looking defiantly into his masked blue ones.

"Kate, why is he warning him on your behalf?" Gibbs asked, his voice just barely remaining normal, but they didn't know that.

"Because, because of 'everything' as it states here." She said, obviously avoiding the question.

"Kate…"

"Fine, he bashed my mom, and us if we got in the way" She said, hoping he believed her.

"Ok" He said walking out. She didn't say why it mentioned her specifically but if he gave them some time she'd tell Abby, she better tell Abby…

* * *

"Special agent Todd, I need to speak to you down here…no it can't wait…I don't care how important your meeting is…you've got 10 minutes…" Gibbs said hanging up before the person could argue.

When he looked up Tony and McGee were both looking at him strangely, Kate was just working at her desk and didn't seem to have noticed.

"Don't you two have work to do?"

"Y…yes boss." McGee said going back to his computer.

"Hey Kate, any relation?" Tony said changing strategies after getting nothing from his boss.

"Hah?" Kate replied.

"Special agent Todd…any relation to you?"

"How should I know, it's not like it's an extremely rare surname." She said angrily, briefly looking up from the report she was reading.

"Sorry, someone's moody." Tony said quietly before also returning to their current case.

"I'm looking for Special agent Gibbs?" a man wearing a black suit said to Tony 15 minutes later.

"Whoa, hey Kate…Kate, I swear she was sitting there a second ago…?"

As soon as she saw him get off the elevator she made a quick getaway to MTAC without being noticed.

"Kate?" The man asked.

"Yeah, my partner, looks a lot like you…and she has, hey did Gibbs call you like 15 minutes ago and…"

"Yes." He answered cutting him off.

Tony just looked at him stunned.

"You're late." Gibbs said appearing behind him.

"Ah Agent Gibbs, what was so important that I had to miss my meeting?"

"Two men you put in protection have been killed, the only thing linking them is you, and a note was found threatening you."

"What, who?"

"Petty Officer Robert Thomas and Dr. Asvin Bonner."

"They testified against the Flynn's"

"Yes,"

"So it was them, but why are they threatening me?"

"Who said it was the Flynn's?"

"Well no one, but…well who the hell was it then?"

"Someone with a big grudge against you, and someone who knows about your family" he paused and let him think about what they knew "and what you did to them…"

"What? I didn't do anything to my family, who told you that?"

"Why does it mention Kate specifically, but not your wife, the one you bashed?"

"I didn't bash my wife, and I didn't touch my daughter."

"Who said anything about touching your daughter, I was just asking why she was named, so what did you do to your daughter?"

"Nothing, I love my kids…"

"Really, so why did you give custody to your eldest son after your wife died?"

"I had my job, they needed a family…"

"LIAR!" Kate shouted bursting into the room and hitting him. "Tell them, tell them everything."

"Katie?" he asked momentarily stunned, and then grabbing her wrists when he 'woke up'. "Katie please, what's wrong with you?"

"What wrong with me, what the hell is wrong with you you pervert?"

"Katie, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, keep playing dumb, it suits you…"

"Caitlin Rosaline Todd, show some respect."

"Go to hell you bastard." She said as Tony pulled her off him and walked her out.

* * *

There, so how crap was it?? But It was so hard 2 write, so if u wanna tell me how crap it was tell me how 2 fix it, or if u liked it…

So, what do we all think Gibbs will do?? (Please tell)

And will Tony or Gibbs end up comforting her when it's all over??

Ok, please review and keep a lookout for the next chap

byes


	17. in an elevator

Ok, here's the next chap. Sorry it took ages, I promised it sooner but well…don't u hate power. I mean I was just finishing this chap when we had a blackout, and the stupid computer didn't recover the doc. So I had 2 do it again and I don't know how well I did it, that's why it took ages.

Anyways, sorry, I hope u enjoy it and MERRY CHRISTMAS! 2 evry1.

Hope u have a cool as time n get sum good prezzies, I'd sent ya'll sumthin…but, well u no.

So I'll try 2 post heaps sooner, n I'll reply 2 ur reviews.

Ok, now u can read…if u still want 2 LOLz

* * *

They walked to the elevator, Tony's arm around Kate's waist, and pushed the button. Within seconds the doors opened and they stepped on. They rode in silence, with only Kate's quiet sobs to keep Tony from making an inappropriate joke about the situation, making him extremely uncomfortable. 

"Uhh Kate, are you ok?" he asked when he could no longer stand her crying.

"Fabulous Tony, best day of my life." She said sarcastically.

"Well that's great then." He joked, her reply hitting him in the arm, annoyed then breaking out into a small smile.

"Here's the Kate I know and…well know." He joked again. This time she didn't smile, just leaned against him and sighed.

"Tony, what the hell is happening." She asked lifting her head slightly from its new found position on his chest.

"I don't know…Kate?"

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

"Do you think he did it?"

"I don't know. Should I want him to, I mean I want him to pay for what he did, but I could have stopped this, if I had have said something this wouldn't have happened. I really don't know what I want, or need, or think. I just don't know."

"Its ok, you will, when you're ready, and we'll know if he did it when Gibbs has finished his interview."

"What if he doesn't confess?"

"He will."

"What if he doesn't, he's an FBI agent, he knows how it works…"

"He doesn't know how Gibbs works, and trust me Gibbs wont leave that room until he gives it up. Once he stayed in the room 28 hours straight until his guy confessed and gave up his accomplices. Had someone bring him coffee every half hour." Kate laughed until she saw his face.

"You're serious." She said stopping her laughter.

"Yep, just trust me." he said putting his arms around her.

By this time the elevator was on its way back up to level 4, Tony and Kate both unaware and enjoying the quite serene atmosphere of the elevator and the others company.

**

* * *

INTERROGATION: **

"So _Henry_ why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why'd you sell them out?"

"I didn't…"

"…cut the BS, we know you sold them out, so tell me, who was the first killer, I know Ted Thomas killed the doc, so who killed Robert Thomas?"

"How should I know, and who's Ted Thomas?"

"THAT'S IT" Gibbs said slamming his coffee on the table spilling it everywhere "YOU TELL ME WHO THE GUY IS AND WHY OR WE SPILL YOUR LITTLE SECRET," he calmed down before adding "I'm sure Kate has plenty of friends on the job, in different agencies, who could give you a pretty good work over, that's if she doesn't get to you first, she's not a little girl anymore."

"ok, ok…it was Markus Mandel, a good friend of David Flynn, runs part of their operation in Miami, we're acquaintances so I hooked him up with the info, no one else was supposed to get hurt…"

"What else do you know about the Flynn's?"

"Not much, only office chatter…tell Katie I'm sorry…"

"She doesn't want to hear it. McGee!"

"Yes boss." He said entering the room form observation.

"I'm going to arrest Markus Mandel, when I call…let him go, we don't have anything to hold him on." He grinned at him before walking out satisfactorily.

"Right boss." McGee muttered to the closed door.

* * *

Gibbs pushed the elevator button angrily for the 5th time. "C'mon stupid…what the hell are you two doing…?" he asked angrily. 

His two agents parted immediately, turning bright red.

"Uhh boss…" "Gibbs we were…" they said at the same time.

"…I was just comforting her boss." Tony finally managed to say.

"I'm sure you were DiNozzo. I was going to ask what the hell you two are doing still here…"

"Oh." Tony said in a 'busted' voice.

Gibbs studied Kate for a minute, noticing her red puffy eyes and smudged makeup (including her lipstick, definitely not caused by crying) and a bruise starting to appear on her face from where 'the suspect' hit her when she attacked him.

"Kate, go home."

"Ok." she said quietly, not even trying to argue with him. This must be hitting her hard, Gibbs thought.

"DiNozzo." He called as they were walking back to the elevator.

"Yeah boss?" he asked letting Kate walk ahead and call it back. In the embarrassment it had left.

"Look after her." He said quietly before taking the stairs to the bullpen.

* * *

I'm gunna leave it there, hopefully another chap will b up b4 Christmas. Otherwise it will be done by New Year. 

Hope u liked it, n PLEASE review. Should I end it there n maybe do a sequel, or should I keep going with this 1?

Do we like it that Kate and Tony made out in the elevator, or was it an emotional thing and she'll realise her mistake? (Please tell me if u want TATE KIBBS- or both) is gibbs jealous, or is he just worried. I'm still not sure what I like better.

and do u want 1 of her brothers 2 cum see her, and which 1?

Oh n sorry it's short, but I didn't no what direction I wanted 2 take this (u no TATE KIBBS wateva) so I'm waiting 4 ur reviews 2 tell me wat u want…so u'll keep reading.

Ok, byes


	18. mixed feelings

Hi this took a little longer than I though it would, writers block…and it's the holidays- summer, beach, pool, shopping, friends… you get the picture. And its really short- like 500 words, but I'm going on holidays tomorrow and wont be able to upd8 again for about a week…depends if we go to my grandparents holiday house or not

Anyways hope the little bit tides you over.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting at his desk thinking about what had happened with Kate and Tony. _What was DiNozzo thinking, this case had been hard on her so he makes out with her in the elevator. Not only that, now I wont be able to ride it without imagining DiNozzo pashing her, but I could imagine it was me…no stop thinking like that…I'll just take the stairs from now on, a little exercise never hurt anyone…maybe she'll notice…stop it…wonder what it would feel like…_

"Uhh boss…"

"…McGee, what're you doing up here?"

"The guys lawyer came and he's being released…"

"He's what…" Gibbs said getting his gun from the top drawer then running to the steps, gun drawn.

* * *

"So Kate…what do ya want to do?" 

"I don't know."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"We could but I don't think you'll like my selection…"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Wow Anthony DiNozzo being serious, never thought I'd see the day." She replied a little harshly.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just…it's just been a shit day and you're the only one here to take it out on, I'm sorry. Maybe I should be alone…"

"No, I'm not leaving you alone right now Kate." he said putting his arm around her.

"Tony…please go…I can't do this right now" she replied getting up and letting his arm fall to his side.

"What, Kate, I'm not that bad…do you seriously think I'd take advantage of you after everything that's happened…"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself in the elevator…"

"Kate…please let me explain, ok?"

"Fine."

"Ok, the elevator was nice…ok it was hot…but I wasn't trying to take advantage of you, or hurt you…but you needed it…and I needed it too."

"What, you don't get enough from the blonds?"

"No Kate…I needed you."

"WHAT? I can't believe this, how can you do this to me. After everything's that's happened today, how can you just spring this on me…?"

"Kate please, you asked and…"

"Get out!"

"What?"

"GET OUT, leave me alone."

"Kate"

"JUST GO, I can't deal with this right now."

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to make this harder for you…"

"please." She whispered exasperated.

"Call me if you need to talk." He said sincerely closing the front door.

Oh god please help me…she thought returning to the couch.

* * *

"Take another step and I'll blow your brains out." Gibbs said to Henry Todd, his gun centimetres from the suspects head. 

"Agent Gibbs lower your weapon, my clients being released you have nothing on him." The Henrys lawyer said arrogantly.

"Henry Todd you're being charged as an accomplice to murder. You have the right to remain silent- we already have a statement and you have the right to an attorney- but you have one of those as well…"

"This is harassment, you're going to regret this Agent Gibbs." The attorney interrupted again.

"Doubt it." Gibbs said dragging Henry back to interrogation.

* * *

Ok, sorry again it's so short, but I'll try to give you a long upd8 when I get back. 

Not really sure where to take this should her dad die? And if yes then should he be killed by the people he made murder suspects, Tony, Gibbs or one of his family (Kate, 1 or her bro's- but be specific- etc.)

Next chapter one of Kate's brothers is coming to visit her…depends on what u guys think about her dad being murdered…

Ok, hope u guys are enjoying or enjoyed you Christmas, New Year and holidays- I'm luvin mine

LOLz, my A/Ns are almost as long as my chapter.

Yeah k. Byes


	19. everyone loves the zoo

OK I'm really sorry this took so long but we were away n had no internet…damn

Anyways yeah so I'm still not sure where I'm heading with this but I'll just go with what I think of.

Yeah so hope u like it- oh and I put in who the bro's were in whatever they're called so u don't get lost…it's been a while since I mentioned them

And Gibbs is kinda OOC, coz he's worried about Kate…

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK 

"OMG JAKE" Kate squealed and hugged her brother twin brother- just incase u'r lost.

"Hey Katie, how are ya?"

"Well…"

"Yeah I heard, Matt middle bro- she told him about their dad was gunna come too but the kids came down with something. It's so good to see you."

"Yeah you too, I miss you."

"Me too."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Anything with alcohol."

"Do you think that's a good idea? I'll probably get pissed…"

"That's probably not a bad thing, give you some time away from your thoughts for awhile…and some sleep without dreaming about it, or him."

"How'd you…"

"You look like hell, and I know you would…you had nightmares for weeks after mom died."

"Yeah well, I'm not a kid anymore."

"You can still have nightmares, and think about it, and cry about…and drink to forget it, where do you keep the strong stuff?"

"Last cabinet in the corner, glasses are next to it." She said relaxing into her sofa.

* * *

"DiNozzo what are you doing here?" Gibbs said angrily walking into the bullpen. 

"Kate wanted me to leave."

"And you listened to her."

"Yeah, and you would too if…"

"If what?" he asked impatiently.

"Well I sorta told her I liked her, and everything in the elevator…and it was just too much for her to deal with, she cracked…got really angry, but I don't blame her…"

"You took advantage of her."

"I didn't, we both needed it…"

"NO, she thought she needed it, and you wanted it…it's not the same DiNozzo."

"It was a spur of the moment thing…I didn't want to hurt her."

"Well you did, and…it might be the last thing she can take." He said quietly.

* * *

"Morning Kate." Jake said when she finally got up the next morning. 

"Morning, what's for breakfast?"

"What, you think I'm making you breakfast?"

"Yeah, what are we having?"

"Bacon and eggs." He said smiling.

"I'm starving, how much longer?"

"Well that's what happens when you skip dinner, they'll be done in a couple of minutes."

"Good."

"So are you going to work today?"

"Of course, I'd get fired."

"Kate, even your boss would let you take a day off today."

"How do you know?"

"He called earlier."

"Yeah right."

"He did, call him back if you don't believe me."

"He seriously called and said I could have the day off?"

"well actually he insisted you DON'T come to work today, said if you showed up he'd kill me…and I believe him. So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know, what were you thinking?"

"How do you know I was thinking of anything?"

"Because it's you we're talking about."

"Oh right, do ya wanna go to the zoo?"

"The zoo! We haven't gone there since we were kids."

"I know…and I kinda promised Tom I'd take his kids to the zoo when I came, then I had to leave…anyway."

"Let's go to the zoo, I could be fun." Kate said happily.

* * *

"Hey Jake, the kids are waiting in the living room…did you take long enough, I thing I'm going to need to paint the walls again." 

He chuckled "yeah sorry." He looked pointedly at Kate "I had to wait for sleeping beauty to wake up."

"You could have woken me." Kate defended.

"I could have, but I'm a nice brother…and you need your sleep." He joked.

"Sure you are."

"Ok, the kids are waiting for you!" Kim interrupted and started walking towards the living room. "are you sure you're ok to look after them by yourselves?" she asked when they got there and saw her 6 kids practically bouncing off the walls.

"Err, yeah I got it…that's why I brought Kate."

"Jake!" she hit him.

"Yeah we'll be fine Kim…we have your cell number right?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Of course, I gave it to Jake."

"…yeah, you better give it to me too…we all remember the time he got Cindy Pacer's number, right Jake." Kate joked sarcastically, hitting him in the stomach.

"Your right." Kim said writing her number down on another piece of paper and handing it to Kate.

"Oh, c'mon guys…it was one time."

"Yeah with a 10th graders number…when you were in 8th grade." Kim teased.

"She was pretty hot…"

"Shut up Jake." Kate said.

"Can we go yet?" one of the kids asked.

"Yep, in a sec…soon as we get the keys to the minivan." Jake said holding his hand out to Kim. She handed them to him then stuck her hand out. "Don't hurt my baby!" Jake said giving her the keys to his Mercedes Benz.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"I swear if my car has even a scratch I'll kill you." Jake said seriously.

"Ok, now go." She said.

"You heard your mom kids, let's go." Jake called leading the way to the garage.

After deciding who got to sit where they were on the road. Within 5 minutes they were shouting "are we there yet? Are we there yet?" over and over again. Kate was ready to take their heads off when Jake suggested they play eye spy.

After play numerous other travelling games, including the shopping game, they were only 10 minutes away.

"We're bored."

"Well do you know any other games?" Jake asked.

"No. do you?" they asked hopefully.

"No sorry, you used all of your games."

"How about we get to know each other." Kate suggested.

"What do you mean?" they asked a little suspicious.

"Well, I don't even know your names…or anything about you."

"I guess, we don't know anything about yous two either."

"Ok, who wants to go first?" she asked.

"ME!" they all shouted.

"Good one." Jake muttered from the driver's seat.

"oops." She replied.

"Umm ok…who's the oldest?"

"I am." A boy sitting in the very back replied.

"That sucks, he always gets to go first." One of the other kids replied.

"We know, our brother always got to go first…I was the youngest, so I was last." Kate replied.

"Not true, sometimes it was me…coz you beat me up."

"Stop complaining or I'll beat you up."

"You wouldn't…"

"You sure about that?" Kate asked.

"no." he said looking at her innocently. "Mac you go first."

"ok, I'm Mac…my real names Mackenzie but I don't know what my parents were on when they named me, and no one calls me by my full name, net even my parents when they're angry with me…they just shout MAC SCOTT CODY. How weird does it sound…anyway I'm 13, what else do you want to know?"

"I don't know, fave colour, food and animal…and your fave holiday place."

"Do we have to have been there?"

"No, wherever you'd like to go, or if you've been there…"

"Ok my fave colour is black fave food is subway fave animal is a tiger, which we'll see today, and fave holiday place is Hawaii, lotsa babes." He smiled and Jake laughed, Kate gave him her 'Tony' glare and looked at the girl next to him.

"I'm Belinda, people call me Lindy, I'm 7 my favourite colour is purple, my favourite food is ice cream favourite animal is a seal and my favourite holiday was to our grandparents house they live in California and we went to Disneyland."

"Wow I bet you had heaps of fun."

"We did." She replied happily.

"Ok, next row…either of you." Kate said when they both looked at her waiting for her to choose. They played rock paper scissors to decide who got to speak first.

"Hah!" the one in the window seat said to his twin brother before speaking. "I'm Chris, short for Christopher, and I'm 9, and I'm 4 minutes older than him." He pointed to his brother.

"I'm 3 minutes older than Kate." Jake interrupted and she stuck her tongue out at him which made all the kids laugh.

"My fave colour is blue and my fave food is McDonalds and my fave animal is a crocodile, and my fave holiday place would be Willy Wonka's chocolate factory."

"Very imaginative."

"I'm Connor, everyone calls me con, my fave colour is green and my fave animal is a snake or a lizard, my fave food is…McDonald's too, but my fave holiday would be…to see Santa in the north pole. Hah!" he said to his brother.

"Can I do mine again?" Chris asked.

"No, they were both very different and I can't choose a better one." Kate said before they asked, making everyone laugh.

"I'm Bonnie, but my nickname is bon, I'm 12 my favourite colour is…well summer colours-yellow orange light blue light green…etc my favourite food is a smoothie, my favourite animal is an elephant and my favourite holiday would be to Australia."

"Very cultural."

"I'm Callie, but people call me cal or cals, I'm 4 (she held up 4 fingers), I like pink, chips and giraffes, and I would go and visit the giraffes in the wild…or to see Santa." She added.

"That would be fun." Kate said and turned around.

"What about you?" Mac asked.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Name…age, fave colour, food, animal, holiday, if you're married or have a boyfriend and everywhere you've worked that's interesting."

"Wow, ok Kate's short for Caitlin, but call me that and I'll call you Mackenzie, fave colour is gold, fave food is extremely salty hot chips…but I never have them"

"Why?" Lindy asked.

"Coz they're really not good for you! My favourite animal is a sea turtle"

"Like in finding nemo?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, like in finding nemo! My fave holiday is to the day spa…we don't get much vacation time, I'm single and I work for NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigation Service...it's like the police for the navy. Before that I was a secret service agent"

"Serious?" Mac asked.

"Yeah!"

"That's so cool! Did you save the president or anything?"

"We had a couple of close calls…"

"Cool, you have to tell me some stories."

"Tell them what you did before that Katie." Jake teased.

"What?" they all asked.

"I was a dancer."

"I do dancing!" Lindy said excited. "What kind?"

"Uhh, not something you'd know…good one Jake." Kate whispered to her brother.

"So what kind of dancing did you do?" Mac teased.

"Nothing you'd know about."

"Yeah right, tell me!"

"Exotic dancing…very exotic!"

"JAKE!" Kate shouted.

"Bet you could tell us some stories from that as well!" Mac teased in a flirty way.

"You're way, way too young to even think about that…ewww!" she shuddered.

"It's not like you're related to me!"

"MAC!" Bonnie shouted. "Just shut up, you've teased enough, get over it."

"Look, we're here!" Kate shouted and everyone stopped talking and looked out the window as they parked.

* * *

ok so this wasn't a planned trip to the zoo, and I didn't mean for anything in this chapter to happen…but it did and since I've already written it, after having a vodka cruiser or 2, its now part of the story…we went away with my cousins and they're kinda crazy! And this chapter is only here coz I wanted Gibbs to give her a day off…he's not so bad (or maybe he is, just not 2 her). 

So I know it has nothing to do with the real story and its probably not really that interesting or what you're looking for…I've thought of a point for this trip to the zoo and the kids they're chaperoning…but I'll explain it next chapter

Did anyone else notice Jake's resemblance to Tony- the way they argue and just a few little things…

Anyways please review…it'll make me upd8 sooner, and I'll try 2 reply 2 ur reviews

Thanx 4 reading, hope 2 upd8 soon (I'm praying for inspiration)

BYEs


	20. interrogation part 1

I'm writing this instead of doing my biology homework…its not due til Monday so I'm gunna do it on Sunday night! I HATE BIOLOGY! I've only done it for a week, that's like 5 lessons and it's too hard…too much homework and I don't understand it! If anyone reading my story is studying biology I compliment you on your persistence at it…it's so hard and confusing…or maybe I'm just dumb!

Anyways, moving on from biology…I hope you like this, and I'm trying really hard to update as often as I can, and I'm trying to do all my homework (arrrgh forget about homework).

Ok I'll just let you read it!

* * *

"Wow look at the seals, they're bouncing the balls to each other! That's so cool!" Lindy exclaimed. 

"Yeah they're pretty amazing." Kate replied.

"Let's go look at the giraffes now." Callie said taking Kate and Jake's hands.

"But look, they're feeding them now." Lindy complained.

"Too bad." Callie said meanly.

"Yeah we've been here for twenty minutes, there's not much more we can see them do." Mac said walking up to Callie.

"You guys go ahead and we'll catch up in a minute." Kate said going back to Lindy.

"No come with me." Callie said grabbing her hand.

"No with me!" Lindy said taking her other hand.

"Ok! Let's let go of Kate now!" she replied pulling both her hands away from the girls. "Now Callie you can go see the giraffes but I'm staying here for a few more minutes…then we'll meet you again."

"Ok!" she replied and walked off with Jake and her other siblings.

"Look the man's feeding it fish, I wish I could do that." Lindy said when the others had moved on.

"Maybe one day you will." Kate replied.

"Yeah, that's what I wanna do when I get bigger." Lindy decided.

"Well I hope you do then."

"I will!" Lindy exclaimed.

Suddenly Kate's phone started vibrating and playing her ring tone 'Gold Digger' by Kanye West featuring Jamie Foxx.

'Todd' she answered without looking at the caller id.

'Kate…we need you back here'

'Why'

'Your dad can give us information about some of the people on our most wanted list…but he'll only tell you'

'Gibbs, can't it wait?' she asked taking hold of Lindy's hand and walking in the direction of the giraffes.

'He also knows the location of a missing girl…but he wants to see 'his little girl' before he tell us anything'

'He knows where a missing girl is but he refuses to tell you…and he wants to see me?' she asked to make sure she heard him right.

'Yes' Gibbs said uncomfortably.

'I'll be there in an hour, but don't tell him I'm coming…and try to get him to tell you before I get there' Kate said starting confidently and finishing in barely a whisper.

'I'll try as hard as I can Katie…I promise he wont hurt you again'

'Don't make promises you can't keep'

'I won't let him hurt you Katie'

'He already has' she replied and hung up.

* * *

55 minutes later Kate pulled into her parking spot at NCIS and walked into the building. Tony met her in the bullpen and walked with her to interrogation. 

"Sooo, how are you?" Tony asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"How do you think I am?" Kate snapped and turned her back to him.

"Right, stupid question." He muttered and turned his back to her.

"Has he said anything else?" Kate asked Gibbs in observation.

"Only that he wants to see you."

"Oh." She replied quietly.

"Kate, you don't have to go in there, we could keep trying…he has to break eventually."

"No." she replied confidently. "I have to do this, a little girl depends on me."

"Are you ready?" he asked putting his hand on her back.

"No, but I don't think I ever will be…lets just go." She decided walking to the door, Gibbs right behind her.

"Right…Henry. Here I am, where is she?" Kate said confidently to 'him' in interrogation, but Gibbs could tell she was shaking on the inside.

"Katie I'm so glad you came to see me I…"

"I didn't come to see you, I came to find a little girl, a missing girl. So where is she?"

Henry laughed a harsh laugh. "Did you think I'd just tell you as soon as you came in here?"

"You said you'd tell me where a missing girl was…so where is she?"

"I said I knew where a missing girl was, and I'd only talk to you. I didn't say anything about telling you where she was."

"You're just gunna let her die." Kate asked incredulously.

"She has no reason to live."

"How can you say that?"

"That's what she told me, she didn't want to live anymore."

"What did you do to her?" Kate asked scared.

"Nothing sweetie, I saved her."

"From what?"

"From living a life no one should live, Katie I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't mean anything, you still did it, over and over again, I told you to stop, I threatened to tell…but you still did it."

"I know, I'm s…"

"Sorry." She interrupted. "You keep saying it but it doesn't change anything."

"I just wanted you to know."

"Well I know…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you do it, why'd you wreck my life, my childhood, our family…why?"

"Because I loved your mother so much and it hurt when she slept with those other men, I had to get back at her."

"Why me, why not a pros. or something."

"Because you mother was being a slut by sleeping with them, I didn't want a slut! You're just so beautiful, like your mother, and you were so innocent and pure…I loved you more than I should have Katie, and it just happened…then I couldn't stop."

"No one believed me."

"No one believed you when?" he asked.

"When I told them about what you were doing to me. I told Brittany and she called me a liar, she couldn't believe her precious father could do anything wrong, even after you hit us. I tried to tell mom too, but she didn't listen, she just thought it was an excuse for breaking curfew. So I never said anything about it again."

"Oh Katie, no one believed me either."

"What do you mean?"

"My father…he abused me too, and no one believed me, so I lived in silence waiting for him to get sick of me. He didn't, so I left when I was 17, I lived with it for 6 years, you were lucky Katie."

"LUCKY, lucky would have been having a father who loved me enough not to hurt me."

"It wasn't my fault sweetie, it's the genes."

"GENES, you can't blame abusing your family on bad genes. I don't understand how you could do it to me after you lived through it yourself and know what it does to you. How much it destroys you, how hard it is keeping it all inside, and how hard it is to get everything back…but there are some things you can't get back."

"It's your grandfather's fault, if he hadn't…"

"NO, IT'S YOUR FAULT! You raped me, you know from personal experience what it does to you, but you couldn't help yourself. What your dad did should have made you want to protect your kids from that kind of pain, not cause it."

"You don't understand now, but you will. You could be walking through the supermarket, or the park or even tucking your own child into bed and you'll just feel it, this urge you can't ignore…and you can't stop it! You're a ticking bomb and no one knows when you'll blow." he sneered.

"WHERE'S THE GIRL?" she shouts out of frustration, could she really hurt a child…

* * *

Ok so I try to upd8 a few hundred words every few days to get this upd8ed as soon as possible…but it takes ages, so don't feel like I'm forgetting you! 

Ok, thanx 2 everyone who reviews, I luv u guys and I'm surprised so many pplz r reading this!

I hope this was ok 4 u guys, I just keep adding things without meaning to, like the missing girl…but I needed a way to get her into the room and it seemed fitting…

and dont 4get 2 tell me if u want TATE or KIBBS, i'll add up all the votes soon and thats the direction i'll take the story...soz there's kinda been no controversy or flirting or daydreaming etc. (i guess i jsut made up my mind about next chapter) LOLz

Anyways, I'll try to upd8 again as soon as I can, and please review, I hope u liked it (can't remember if I said that).

Byes


	21. daddy dearest

Ok, nxt part, soz it took a while n everything…u no how life just gets in the way…

* * *

I'm gunna kill him. Gibbs though as he watched Kate struggle to keep her emotions in check while she interrogated her father. Even he jumped when she shouted 'WHERE'S THE GIRL', DiNozzo dropped the file he was strangling and McGee spilt his coffee down his shirt. 

"I'll never tell you."

"Why not?" Kate asked frustrated.

"Because she doesn't want to be found."

"Why?" she stressed.

"She's just like you Katie, strong, smart, beautiful and broken." Gibbs clenched his fists so hard he drew blood. "shit." He muttered.

"So let me help her…I know what she's going through, but she can't hide forever."

"She'll be dead soon, with no food or water."

"Don't let her die, especially like that…have you ever seen anyone die or starvation, it's horrible, slow and excruciatingly painful…it's worse than living your life broken, or living through abuse." She said sadly, making him feel guilty…she's nearly got him.

"You're trying to trick me." he suddenly said breaking the silence.

"You're telling me you left a 9 year old girl to die of starvation and you didn't even fin out what was going to happen to her."

"NO, I was feeding her, and looking after her…then you had to arrest me, it's your fault, not mine."

"You think trying to blame it on us is going to make you feel better, make the guilt go away when she is found dead, stop her family hating you…its not, no ones going to believe a disgraced ex-FBI agent over a team on NCIS agents, so don't even try it! Just tell me where she is, she doesn't have to suffer, you can save her from pain, pain that we both had to endure, and she can live a happy normal life with people who love her instead of being buried under 6f of dirt. Save her like you couldn't save yourself…like you couldn't save me…" there was a long silence where Henry thought about what his daughter was saying, she was right, he couldn't save himself, and he definitely couldn't save her…but he could save this little girl."

"Alright, for you Katie…and for her."

"Where?"

"Remember how we used to go to the beach together, and walk along the water looking to hiding places?"

"Yeah, we used to find little caves."

"Yeah, Virginia beach."

"You could be a little more specific." She retorted.

"Look north from where Atlantic Avenue crosses 29th street, but don't go past the next street…cant remember the name, she's somewhere in there."

"Will you draw a map?"

"No, but I could show you." he said cooperatively.

"I'll have to get back to you." She said and left the room.

* * *

When she opened the door to observation Kate suddenly stopped when seeing her co-workers. McGee…was McGee, he had spilled his coffee all over himself and still managed to look angry. Tony had papers scattered at his feet and was doing an amazing impersonation of Gibbs' glare. Gibbs was looking at her, mixed emotions swarming through his amazingly blue eyes. Love, shock, sympathy, annoyance, hatred. 

"Gibbs." She questioned in a whisper.

"He'll show us where she is…and he might even try to escape" he replied with a dangerous smile.

All eyes turned on him as his tem contemplated what he said, before turning their gazes on Kate.

"Maybe he will." She replied and walked back to interrogation.

* * *

Ok, final chance 2 vote on what pairing u want, next chap it will kinda b decided… 

soz this was short, again, but I wanted 2 give u guyz a final chance 2 vote on what u want b4 I write it.

Neways, I'll upd8 again in a few days, so u gotta tell me b4 den…

Byes


	22. taking advantage?

k, i no it took me ages 2 update...and i'm REALLY REALLY sorry-im just stuck for ideas...well this chap i knew where i wanted to go but couldn't think of how to get em there...

NEways, that kinda doesnt make ANY sense but...i hope its ok n sum1 is still actualy reading this

* * *

The freezing ocean breeze caught in their baggy NCIS windbreakers as they followed the shackled prisoner along the sand. Each time they came across a cave or large rock they'd hope it was the one, and each time they were disappointed. After what felt like hours Henry stopped outside a small, dark cave. 

"She's in here." He stated and started walking inside.

"STOP!" Gibbs shouted and he turned around.

"What?"

"You are staying here! DiNozzo, watch him. McGee, Kate…"

Gibbs lead the way into the cave, flashlight and gun raised. Something didn't feel right, why would he keep her in here- people could easily wander in…

* * *

"Think they'll find her?" Henry asked Tony. 

"I don't know, will they?"

"Nah, she's not there…but something else is."

"Like what?"

"Something that could blow that pretty smile off my daughters face." He laughed.

"What…?"

"Soon as they walked in the countdown was triggered…" looking at his watch "I think they'd be too far to hear shouting, or for their cells to work…what you gunna do?" he laughed again and watched the young mans debate.

* * *

"BOMB!" Tony shouted from somewhere in the cave. 

"Shit." Gibbs said as they ran out of the cave and waited for the explosion…that didn't come.

"Umm…boss, I think he played me." Tony said quietly.

"You think!"

"I'm sorry boss…"

"Tell me you tied him up." Gibbs said angrily.

"Sorry boss, he said it was gunna blow an second, I couldn't leave you guys in there…"

"Its ok Tony, he would have found another way to escape." Kate said kindly, shocking everyone.

"We'll find him, he will be punished." Gibbs said firmly.

"No we wont, he always wins." Kate said quietly.

He put his arm around her and they started walking back to the car.

"Hey boss, aren't we gunna check the cave anyway…just in case?" Tony called.

"You two check it out, we'll meet you in the car." He replied and kept walking, supporting Kate.

* * *

"You two check it out while we snuggle up in the car." Tony mumbled as they walked back into the cave. 

"What?" McGee asked.

"Nothing."

"No, it sounded like…you like Kate."

"NO! I just don't think the boss should be taking advantage of her right now…"

"O come on Tony, I may be a probie but I'm not an idiot, if it were you…"

"Shut up."

"Ok, I was just saying…"

"Well don't, even I wouldn't take advantage of someone in this situation, and it's an insult that you think I would." Tony said angrily.

"Sorry Tony, you two just seemed closer lately and thought…never mind"

"You think we looked closer…like how?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know, you just don't fight and you've been hugging and…stuff" he paused before continuing "abbs knows you like her, and so does Gibbs…"

"WHAT!"

'Oops, wrong time, really wrong time' McGee thought.

"What I meant, was, well…well exactly what I said but…"

"What makes you think _Gibbs_ likes her?" he asked jealously.

"Hey, Abby said it, talk to her."

"Fine I will" he stated then insecurely added "you don't think its true do you?"

"Ummm…Lets just check the cave then get back." McGee said walking ahead quickly.

* * *

Back at the car Gibbs was thinking about Kate…again, gees he'd been doing that a lot lately… 

"Kate, are you ok?"

"Fine" she replied unconvincingly.

"What's wrong?"

"Gee I dunno, my pervert father suddenly became a murderer, a girl is missing because he kidnapped her and now he's disappeared, why don't you tell me what's wrong!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not good at this kind of stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well…emotional stuff"

"Really? I would never have guessed it, you must be really good at hiding it." she mocked.

"Kate, I'm not playing around…I really wish I could make this all go away"

"So do I"

They sat in silence and waited for Tony and Tim to come back, but they were taking a long time…

"Kate…" Gibbs said when he was sick of waiting.

"Yeah."

"There's something I want to tell you…"

"What?"

"I…"

"Hey boss, we didn't find…are we interrupting something?" Tony said as they came over the hill.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He replied.

"Get in." he said getting into the drivers seat and starting the engine.

"Aren't we gunna call the local PD, get people looking for him?" Tony asked surprised.

"Nope."

"W…why?" McGee asked (just doesn't seem right calling him Tim…).

"Because."

"Why boss?" Tony asked again.

"Because he'll be less careful if he doesn't think we're looking for him." Kate replied from the front seat.

"But we'll obviously be looking for him…"

"Yeah, but he still has access to the gear…and he has ties to major crims, he isn't alone…we're trying to bring down a major drug empire, alone!" Kate explained without turning around.

"You two discussed this while we were looking in a cave?"

"Nope." Gibbs replied.

"What about the girl?" McGee asked.

"She'll be with…him…and his people." Kate replied quietly.

"So all that crap about saving her…"

"…was crap." Kate finished.

"Is she alive?"

"Most likely, they need her for something…I'd say she's a bargaining chip for when we catch up with…him" she replied.

The rest of the long drive back to HQ was quiet, only the songs radio kept them from uncomfortable silence…

_yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
yesterday is a promise that you've broken  
don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes  
this is your life and today is all you've got now  
yeah, and today is all you'll ever have  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes_

_this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose_

_yesterday is a kid in the corner  
yesterday is dead and over_

_this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose_

_don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes_

_this is your life are you who you want to be  
this is your life are you who you want to be_

_this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose_

_and you had everything to lose_

* * *

i ended it there coz the song means something for all the team, and next chap. i hope to explain it... 

please review and tell me if u liked it or not...and if u have any ideas, thanx

umm...oh the song is This is your Life by Switchfoot

byes

P.S. (LOL) i have tally'd the votes on TATE/KIBBS...but i'm not gunna tell u yet, coz i didnt really deal wiv their feelings a whole lot in the last few chaps, so they're all still single-cept maybe abbs n mcgee, hmmm...


	23. Gibbs

K, so the italics are flashbacks…and thoughts will be in 'thingos' or stars

I'm so sorry it took so long 2 upd8 again…I just forgot! Sorry…if anyone is still reading this…

OH! On a totally unrelated matter, I dropped my mp3 player in my dogs water bowl n now it duznt work! (crying) but on a happier note, I got a job so I can buy a new 1! Yay, NEWAYS…

And I know I said the song was gunna be about the whole team but I cant be bothered so now its just about kate…ocz im lazy and have no id eas for this story nemore…so its gunna end soon

AND! Wat evry1s been watin 4, TATE or KIBBS! Well…it might not be!

arrgh! so the line decided not to work so its these hash thingos instead.

She always knew she'd never be a lawyer, it wasn't something she wanted to do…but did she want to be a federal agent. Yeah! But when she was a kid she had a while different plan for her life…

_A young Kate is sitting by the fireplace reading a book as snow falls outside._

"…_and the prince saved the princess from the dragon and lived happily ever after…"_

"_Mom, will I have a prince to rescue me when I'm bigger"_

"_Yes, of course sweetie."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, why wouldn't you?"_

"_What if I don't want a prince?"_

"_You will when you're older."_

"_No, boys are mean! They think they're better than me, but I can do lots stuff better then them…"_

"_I know."_

"_Last week Dylan said he could hit the ball farer than me, but I hit it way bigger than him!"_

"_Good for you baby."_

_Kate smiled then made a 'gross' face "then Joey Nelson said he loved me, ewwww!" _

_Amanda laughed at the 5 year old._

Kate started laughing. Nope, she'd always pictured herself as independent…

"DiNozzo, McGee…find him!" Gibbs barked as soon as they entered the bullpen.

"What about me?"

"You're coming with me."

"Where?" Kate asked running after him.

At Kate's apartment…

"Gibbs, I told you I'm fine…"

"Rest!" he ordered.

"No! I want to help you find him."

"You won't be helping. There's nothing you can do that we aren't already doing. Abby, McGee and DiNozzo are working on this. There's nothing left to do!"

"There has to be something…paperwork…anything?"

"No. you're staying here to rest and I'll go see how they're going."

"Please Gibbs…" Kate pleaded insecurely, a tear slipping down her cheek.

He hated seeing her like this, where was his strong independent Kate?

"Please don't cry." He said softly as he wiped her tears away.

"Don't leave me here alone…when I'm alone I remember. Don't make me remember! Please…"

"Shhh, Katie its ok…I'm not going anywhere, it's alright!" he soothed as she grabbed the front of his shirt and refused to let go.

He led her to the couch and they sat there for what felt like hours, Gibbs holding her and stroking her hair as she soaked his shirt with tears.

"Kate, there's something I need to tell you. I've been trying all day but…well it's been a busy day and I…Kate I love you!"

She tried to reply…but nothing came out of her mouth, so she started crying again.

"Oh no Katie, don't cry again, please, I'm sorry…"

"no, I, um…I'm sorry, I'm just such a mess, I don't know what to say, what to think, what I feel…I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's ok, it's my fault, I didn't want to tell you now…after everything, its been so hard for you over the last few days, I didn't want to make it worse…I'm sorry…"

"I, um…I just need to be alone right now!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'll call later to make sure you're ok." Gibbs said as he walked to the door embarrassed.

"Shit! What the hell is going on! Why is my life so screwed up!" Kate said to herself after Gibbs left.

"Talking to yourself Katie, it's the first sign of madness…"

k, I wanted to end it there…but I'm posting the next chap now too…coz its been so long, and this chap is so short…so if u add them together its like 1 big chap.

byes,

3 ash


	24. he loves me, he loves me not!

The next 1…

"Talking to yourself Katie, it's the first sign of madness…" Tony joked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

She laughed and wiped a stray tear from her face. "I think I'm way past the first sign!"

"Yeah, it's been tough! But you've kept it together, I really admire you for that!"

"Thanks Tony, that's just what I needed to hear."

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not good at this stuff…"

"No I'm serious, I did really need to hear it."

"Oh, right! Well you're welcome then."

"Thanks Tony!"

"For what?"

"For being yourself!"

He laughed "no one's ever said that to me!"

This time Kate laughed "why doesn't that surprise me."

"Oh, Kate…here I am being nice to you and you're still taking jabs at me!"

"Sorry…do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked as she stood up.

"Yeah sure…what are we having?"

"Pizza…?"

"Ok! Haven't had that for…3 days, think it's about time…"

"Is your diet really that bad? Or are you just joking…"

"Why would I joke about food…"

"I think we better have something else then!"

"NO! Pizza's good! Pizza's yum! Pizza's just the food we need to get your mind off everything!"

"For once I think you're right."

"Halleluiah! It's about time."

Kate giggled as she dialed the phone. "What do you like?"

"Everything, anything…"

"K, hi it's Kate, yeah, can I have a family size…surprise me…yeah, to be delivered, yep…ok, thanks. Bye"

"Order pizza a lot?"

"Yeah, they owners know me, its pretty sad."

"Can't agree on the basis that admitting it would mean that I'm saying it's sad for Vinnie and Gabi to know what I want as soon as I say my name…"

They both cracked up "that's worse."

"Not by much!"

"By enough!"

"Fine, got anything for dessert?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… ice cream?"

"That's why you stayed, coz you know I ALWAYS have ice cream."

"No! Maybe! Only one of the reasons!"

"That's ok, I have whipped cream and toppings too!"

"REALLY! Do I get any?"

"After dinner…maybe, if you're nice to me."

"Give me ice cream and I'll be your bitch!"

She looked at him strangely "surprisingly that's not the weirdest thing that's come out of your mouth!"

"Aw jeese…your making me blush!" he said jokingly.

"That was not a compliment!"

"Awwww! Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You sure?"

"Yep…Pizza's here!" she exclaimed when the door buzzed.

"Do you always eat pizza that neatly?" Tony asked when they are sitting on Kate's couch again, with pizzas.

"Yeah, what's wrong with the way I eat?"

"Nothing, it's just…so neat…how can you enjoy it?"

"By not getting it all over my furniture."

"sure." He replied and went back to eating his slice.

As soon as she started a new slice he attacked her, splatting pizza all over her face and clothes. He laughed and she threw the piece she was eating back at him, hitting him right in the face. From there it turned into an all-out pizza war and they both ended up with cheesy pizza all over themselves, not to mention Kate's apartment.

"That was fun!" Kate said a few minutes later when they had returned to the couch, still covered in pizza, with homemade ice cream sundaes.

"Yeah it was, even better coz it was your house we destroyed."

"Yeah. Hey wait a minute…" he grinned at her.

"Let's not ruin the moment here Katie!"

"K…" she replied as they inched towards each other until their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. Sundae's forgotten the made out on her couch.

She woke up in his arms on the couch a few hours later…still fully clothed.

"Tony…TONY! Get up."

"Wha…hmmm."

"Tony, get up. You gotta go."

"Why?"

"Coz I need some sleep."

"Well…"

"Tony please…"

"What's wrong? I'm sorry…"

"No, you didn't do anything; I just need to be alone…to think about…stuff."

"You sure."

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok. If you need anything, anytime, call me. K?"

"K, bye."

"bye." They kissed quickly and Tony walked outside and drove away.

'SHIT! What is going on! Suddenly they both love me…how could I miss this? Maybe they just both feel sorry for me…but they wouldn't say that coz…this is so screwed up, I'm going to bed!'

She walked to her room and went to bed. Unaware that her life would get more screwed up when she woke…

Well this is kinda shit. But it's been SO long since I updated that I'm not sure anyone will still be reading this. So if you are tell me…

And hopefully I'll post again soon. But I'm not going to make any promises…


	25. asking Abby

sorry its taken ages to update again. i've had this almost done for ages, but i jsut finished my exams, so i finally have time to write again. NO SCHOOL FOR 10 WEEKS!! i think. but its ages, and i love it. all say yay for me!! anyway. hopefully ill have plenty of time to finish this now. and you guys wont be left waiting for months. all hail holidays!

and i put this in coz there hasnt been enough abby, and best friends talk, especially with all the shit shes been through. haha. so here we go. hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Sleep was a thing of the past for Kate. Each night she would lay awake at night thinking about her mixed feeling between her bastard of a boss and her skirt-chasing coworker. What was she going to do, Gibbs loved her, Tony kissed her…what the hell was going on, this was days of our lives material, not crime fighting federal agents love life. What if they didn't really mean it, what if they were trying to make her feel better, or sleep with her before she was sane again…but they wouldn't do that, would they?? 

Kate grabbed for her cell and pressed speed dial 1, "only one way to find out…" she muttered to herself.

'hello'

'hey Abbs it's me'

'Kate? What's wrong, are you ok? Its 2 in the morning…'

It suddenly hit her that normal people sleep at this hour of the morning.

'Sorry Abbs, I didn't mean to wake you, ill talk to you tomorrow..'

'No, Kate, what's up?'

'Don't worry about it.'

'But Kaaaate…if you don't tell me ill be up ALL night wondering what you were going to tell me. You may as well tell me now…'

'K…'

After a few minutes silence..

'Well, are you going to tell me or what?'

'Umm, do you think…well ummm…Gibbs told me he loved me…'

'Oh mi god! Kate!! I KNEW it!! I'm so happy for you..'

'But I told him to leave…'

'Oh Kate..But..Dont you..?'

'I don't know, then Tony came over..and we had a really good time, like always, teasing…and, well..we kind of made out on the couch..'

'KATE!! You little…skank'

'skank? Really Abby, that's a little high school..'

'ummm, sorry Kate, but its pretty skank like…unless you like him instead of..'

'no, yes, maybe…I have no idea'

'ohhh, this is…'

'my life Abbs, don't screw it up. Please!'

'right, well they both _like_ you, or _love_ you..you just have to decide who you like/love.'

'easier said than done Abbs'

'well sleep on it..'

'Abby!'

'i..Kate, I really didn't mean it like that'

'sure…'

'k, well I'm gonna get some beauty sleep now. Although we both know I don't need it. right..'

'right Abbs, talk to ya tomorrow'

'night Kate'

'night'

She hung up the phone and put it back on her nightstand. Well, for all her supposed wisdom Abby really didn't help much. I guess I'll just sleep on it like she said…

ITS 6:30AM, YOU'RE LISTENING TO…

A hand slips out of the covers as Kate batters her alarm clock until it stops screeching at her and groggily pulls off the covers and opens her eyes. Wow, so that's what sleep feel like. She slowly followed her morning routine, thinking it was going to be a normal day at work, not remembering the horrors of her past being slowly unraveled for all her coworkers to see.

The second she appeared in the bullpen Abby bombarded her with questions, not waiting for an answer before asking another, and another, and another…

"already had some caf-pows I see Abbs" she laughed and walked over to her desk, dropping her purse and gun in the drawer, not noticing Gibbs and Tony staring at her until she turned around…

"What?"

"Kate…what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"You know, just working and stuff.." she joked.

"I told you to stay home" he replied.

"But I can't stay there in my empty apartment, alone…"

"Alright, but you're not leaving that desk."

"What? Gibbs, that's not fair…"

"No arguments Kate or you're going home."

"FINE! I'm going to help Abby." She said storming off, dragging Abby by the arm.

"Do you think you did the right thing boss?" Tony asked, still staring in the direction Kate had just stormed off in.

"Don't know DiNozzo, but we're going to find him."

"Arrrgh!! He makes me so…MAD! Just brushing me off like a probie, ordering me on desk duty like a baby…"

"He's just trying to help you Kate, doing what he thinks is best for you…"

"But I don't need him too, I can look after myself."

"Usually. But this has been hard on us too, we're all really worried about you, and then last night, he opened his heart to you Kate…and you told him to leave"

"I know. I feel so bad, but could he have possibly chosen a worse time to do it. I don't know what to do, everything's messed up and my coworkers are suddenly in love with me…"

"It's not sudden; you're only just realizing it. It's been obvious for a long time how they feel about you…you just never noticed."

"But, but…what?"

"Think about it Kate…"

"Now I got some work to do. Wanna help?"

"No I…think I'm gonna go for a walk…cya later Abbs."

"Later Kate." Abby called just before the music started.

* * *

well thats all for this chapter. im starting the next one now. and will all the spare time i have now, all i have is to write and talk 2 people. haha, what a life eh? 

well please review if you like it or think i need to work on/change something. especially if its majorly ooc. im working on it, but its not as easy as u guys make it look.

thanx for reading xxoo ashy


	26. Cat and Mouse, are we the same

ok, so this chapter is focussing more on the missing girl that i pretty much forgot about the last few chapters... silly me. anyway. i hope you like it. wow quick updating, yay.

* * *

_Abby's right. He thought he was doing what was best for me, but he was wrong. I can handle this, I'm the only one who can find him and the girl. But if Gibbs catches me he'll send me home… what should I do?_

The thoughts circled round her head as she wandered around the NCIS building, not walking anywhere in particular, just walking, saying hello to anyone who greeted her. Then her cell phone started ringing.

..no caller id..

'Todd' she answered.

'sweetie, I need to talk to you'

Kate froze, was he for real, what should she do…

'why, there's nothing to say'

'ill tell you where she is'

'you're trying to trick me again'

'no, baby, Katie I'm not, I didn't want to have to do that, but I had no choice, I couldn't let her die, but she's better off with me'

'better off with you, can you hear yourself, you abuse little girls, how is she better off with you'

'I won't hurt, I want to help her, she's my second chance'

'you don't get a second chance, tell me where she is, I'll let you get away, just give her to me'

'I can't, I have to keep her'

'no you don't, if you really want to save her give her to me, I can help her, you know I can, you know you'll hurt her eventually, you can't help it, I understand that now' She clenched her fists as she 'sympathised' with him.

'you do'

'yeah' she choked out.

'ok, I'll meet you at the park, do you remember'

'yeah, when'

'2 hours, but you have to come alone'

'ok'

'promise'

'yes'

'bye Katie'

_SHIT!! Now what? She has to go, but without backup, they won't even know where to look if something goes wrong. But will it, is that what you're expecting? she asked herself. I have to go. And follow his instructions, or he'll never give Rosie up. Hmmm, Rosie, Rose, did he choose this girl because her name was the same as my middle name. No, why would he, there's plenty of Caitlin's out there. It must be more than the name…_

Kate ran back to her desk to find Rosie's file. _Wow, she looks kind of like me, but she hasn't been abused… that we know of. Maybe it wasn't reported, but then how would he know. Kate looked more closely at Rosie_, "oh god, she has the look." Kate whispered to herself.

"What look?" Tim asked.

"The, never mind."

"Kate, w..what is it?"

"ok, you have to promise not to tell anyone unless something happens to me ok."

"Kate you're scaring me."

"just promise!"

"ok, I promise."

"Rosie has THE look."

"I don't un…"

"the broken, abused, 'help me' look." She shoved the photo in his face. "she was abused, that's what he meant, why he chose her, here, see." She gave him another photo and he was confused.

"she has the same look in both photos, but this one looks…"

"it's not her…its me"

"Oh…w..whats going to happen to you?" he asked stunned.

"I'm meeting them. He's going to give me Rosie, but I can't take backup, and I can't arrest him…"

"but Kate Gibbs…"

"will kill me if he finds out, but you can't tell him, unless I don't come back."

"but what if he asks?"

"lie to him, make something up!"

"but…he's Gibbs. He'll know."

"well you better make it a good lie then!"

"But Kate, KATE!" he called after her as she started leaving.

"where are you going?"

"to get Rosie back! Just cover for me McGee."

"ok," he said unnecessarily as the door to the elevator closed in his face.

_What am I doing? Kate asked herself. I'm saving Rosie, a little girl who needs my help. I can do this. I think…  
_

* * *

feedback is appreciated.even one word, good bad, ok, shit, amazing. pick one, or make up your own. haha. please. 

thanks for reading :) xoxo ashy


	27. still so young & desperate for attention

sorry it took ages to update again. the christmas rush started at work and they wanted me to work heaps, i ahvnt had time to finish typing this until today. but i hope you enjoy it...

* * *

As she sat in her car and waited for him to arrive Kate remembered the last time she was there…

_7 years old and playing Matty and Jake, Him watching us… me. He always watched me, I thought it was because I was the youngest, and a girl, it made me feel special… now it makes me feel sick. All those years, he was so close to breaking… looking back I should have noticed something, no, THEY should have noticed something, someone… anyone, should have seen the look in his eyes, the way he looked at me, but they just saw daddy and his little girl, special bond… horrible secrets… unspeakable pain…_

"Why didn't anyone notice?" she whispered to herself as a car pulled up beside hers.

He got out holding Rosie against him. "Katie!" he called out to her.

She slowly got out of her car arms crossed against her chest glaring at him. "Are you ok sweetie, did he hurt you?" she asked and Rosie shook her head. "Let her go now, I'm here, no backup…"

"First we have to talk."

"What are we doing now?"

"Not in front of her, alone."

"We've talked before, I'm not going to forgive you, there's no reason to talk anymore."

"Katie, we talk or I leave with Rosie, and you'll be responsible for everything that happens to her."

"NO! You will be. The only person endangering her life, her happiness at the moment is you. But you don't want to hurt her, it wouldn't be the same, she's not me, as much as she looks like me, she's not, she doesn't love, look up to you, trust you to keep her safe, she will never look back and see you as the father she once loved, who took everything from her…"

"Katie, please, I'm sorry. It hurts to think of the pain I caused you, just like my dad caused me."

"SORRY!! Everyone's sorry, but if you're so sorry, if I hurts so much, why do you do it? If you understand the pain, how can you cause it?"

"I wanted revenge, I wanted someone to understand, I wanted to understand how he did it, why he did it…"

"And did you find out? Was it worth it; was it worth your daughter's innocence?"

"I just had to, I wasn't strong like you, I couldn't talk about it, I couldn't tell anyone, and I thought if I understood why he hurt me, I could forget about it."

"You never forget about it, it haunts your dreams, your heart, your soul…and just when you think you have some control back, something reminds you of it, of him, and your back to the scared child you were. So was it worth it?"

"I understand where he was coming from…you were so young, and pure, and my love for you just increased every time it happened. It was something special, just between us…"

"SPECIAL! I felt special, being used, and beaten, smelling the alcohol on you breath as you raped me…"

"You don't understand, you can never understand, until you have kids, you won't hate me so much, you'll understand. We're alike Katie, it's just a matter of time…"

"IM NOTHING LIKE YOU, AND ILL NEVER HURT MY CHILDREN LIKE YOU HURT US!"

Their shouting had caught everyone's attention, and they were all watching the argument happening in the parking lot.

"Is everything ok here?" a man asked.

"Fine." Henry replied.

The man turned to Kate who had tears running down her cheeks. "are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. Maybe you could watch my daughter for a minute while we talk in private…" she replied forcefully at Henry.

"No, she stays!"

"You wanted privacy…"

"I SAID NO!" he shouted tightening his grip on Rosie.

"Ow, let me go." She squealed.

"You're hurting her." Kate said softly.

"Sir, release the girl."

"Mind your own damn business!"

"Sir please, I'm a police officer, she'll be just fine…"

"A COP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" he exclaimed, bringing a knife to Rosie's throat. Kate and the officer both went for their guns.

"Move and I'll kill her." They froze.

"Guns on the ground, slide them to me." He said and they complied.

"Please, Henry, let her go, it's me you want."

"You're right, but you're more likely to talk to me if I have her hostage, sorry baby."

"Who are you?" the man asked him, "what's going on?"

"You won't understand." Henry said.

"Try me."

"Katie won't talk to me."

"Why not?"

"Because, she won't accept my apologies. I keep trying, but she won't listen…"

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked sympathetically.

"For hurting her…"

"How'd you hurt her?" he asked, glancing at Kate, she looked like she was going to break down.

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to understand why he did it…"

"Why who did what?"

"My father, abused me when I was a kid, it was the only way I could deal with it…" he turned to Kate "I'm sorry Katie-baby, I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Its not too late, if you give us the girl, we could you some time to talk to Kate."

"You're trying to trick me?"

"No I'm not, just let her go…good" he said as Henry released Rosie and she ran to Kate. Henry jumped back in his car and blew a kiss to Kate as he drove off shouting "I'll see you later Katie."

The officer went to follow him but Kate stopped him "don't worry about it."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She turned to Rosie "are you ok?"

"I think so…"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I thought he was gonna kill me…"

"We wouldn't have let that happen, you're fine, everything will be ok now." Rosie cried into Kate's shirt, refusing to let her go.

"I'm Cory by the way." The officer introduced.

"Kate, this is Rosie."

"Wish we had met under different circumstances…"

"Yeah, me to. Will you excuse me for a second; I have to make a call."

"Sure." He said, taking Rosie in his arms when she finally let go of Kate, only after she promised to come back as soon as she was done.

Kate walked a few meters away and called McGee.

'Kate?'

'Gibbs, where's Tim?'

'He's here, where are you?' Gibbs asked angrily. _Uh-oh. _

'I got Rosie back, she's fine, but he got away.'

'What the hell were you thinking?'

'I was thinking of Rosie, the little girl who needed my help…'

'what if he tried something, what if he didn't have her with him… what of he hurt you…' he said the last part quietly, worriedly. 'are you ok?'

'Yes Gibbs, I'm fine, we'll be back in half an hour, ill explain everything'

'Ok, bye.'

'Cya soon'

'…Kate, be careful'

'I will, bye'

_Wow, he didn't hang up on her, that was a first. Now she had a lot of explaining to do, and so did Rosie, she just wasn't sure if either of them were up to it…_

* * *

yay, they saved Rosie... now what?? well they next chapter we hear Rosies story... with a bit of TATE/KIBBS and a LOT of Kate/Rosie relationship...

Please review, it will make update faster... and i love hear what you think.  
xx ashy


	28. secrecies that surmise your cries

im really sorry it took me so long to write this **_very_** short chapter. ive been flat out with school and work lately, i need to catch up coz i was sick for a few days and things have just been hectic. im hoping to have another one up this week. but no promises. hope its not a letdown. let me know what u think, reviews **_do_** help me write faster...

* * *

The last thing either of them wanted to do was talk about it, but Kate knew they had to, easier for Rosie to tell her first so she could help her.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah." She said quietly

"Can we talk about something?"

"Ok" she replied uncertainly

"Um, when he took you, how did he get you away from the park?"

"He wanted to buy me an ice-cream; daddy wouldn't let me have one…"

"Why not?"

"He said it would spoil my lunch."

"…where was your mom?"

"She had to go to Chicago for work…"

"Does she do that a lot?"

"Go to Chicago?"

"Go anywhere"

"yeah, she's always gone… I hate it. I miss her, and…"

"And what sweetie"

"and daddy's mean when she's gone…"

"mean how?"

"just mean…"

"Rosie, what does he do to you?"

"He hits me, coz I'm a bad girl, I don't listen to him… he has to punish me."

"how else does he punish you?"

"he…i…um…"

"Rosie, hey its ok, he cant hurt you anymore… but you have to tell me."

"he takes pictures of me, at night… I have to dress up in costumes, like a ballet dancer and other ones. Daddy said he would put them on the computer so people could see how pretty I was…"

"did he put them on the computer?"

"yeah…"

"did your mom know?"

"she helped him pick the best ones…"

"oh god." Kate said quietly.

"what?"

"Nothing sweetie, everything's gonna be ok…"

"do I have to go home?"

"do you want to?"

"if I don't have to be pretty and go to sleepovers anymore…"

"Sleepovers? What kind of sleepovers?"

"bad ones…"

"what do you do at them?"

"I have tea parties, with mommy and daddy's friends… they like me to play dress-ups with them too, but I'm not allowed to dress myself…"

"Who dresses you?"

"the men…"

"what men?"

"mommy and daddys friends…"

'they're all men."

"yes, and I think they're janitors"

"what do you mean?"

"they always make me take baths, I have to be really clean, but I don't do it right, so they have to help me…"

"oh god, ok baby we'll finish this later ok, just rest. You did good, have a little nap, you must be tired."

"ok."

Kate took out her cell and called the team.

'Gibbs'

'its kate'

'whats wrong'

'nothing… everything'

'what'

'we may be in a little over our heads with this case'

'you're saying we need backup'

'no, yes'

'anyone specific or should I just grab the first person who walks by'

'don't say it like that, you don't know ok'

'know what'

'I cant tell you right now'

'why not'

'coz I cant ok'

'no, not ok'

'well too bad'

'Kate…'

'I'm sorry, but I talked to Rosie, and just trust me… ill explain when I get there'

'which is when, its been almost an hour'

'sorry the traffics hell'

'ok, what kind of backup are you suggesting'

'…FBI'

'we don't need them, you do remember how it turned out before'

'no, I forgot, remind me'

'Kate'

'of course I remember, I'm still dealing with the fallout from that particular event… but seriously Gibbs, when you know, you'll understand why. Just get them there ok'

'on one condition'

'what'

'you tell me before you tell them'

'of course Gibbs, you guys are my team'

'ten mintues'

'…'

"He hung up. Guess he's feeling better…" she said to herself as she watched the madness and road rage in front of her.

* * *

yeah. again sorrry its short and hopefully a longer chapter will be up soon. and my apologies for this chap not being very KIBBS/TATE ish. but it at least has a phone call between kate and gibbs... ok ok, im working on ship-ness, im just not very good at it.please review. feedback is good. ideas for how i could make it better/motivation (ideas) for updating quicker... anything.

xx ashy


	29. Me and you, I love you in the same way

Lol. Ok, so the weekend thing didn't work out. I had some of it done… but then my rents were being annoying about homework and I got sidetracked, had some trouble with a certain subject… and stopped showing up, but its all sorted out now and I'm allowed on the computer again. YAY! So I had this written up for ages and I tried typing and putting it up at school, but there are those ANNOYINGLY STUPID filter things that wont let you go to any good sites so I couldn't. I apologise for the long wait. And it doesn't include the FBI yet, well not in person, but they have a few mentions. And hopefully a little KIBBS/TATE fun for yas.

ok, so i put this up lyk a week ago but i posted it to the wrong story... im such an idiot. and i only just realised. sorry guys, and thanks for your patience. i can be really frustrating in my dumb moments... thanx for sticking with me. xx

* * *

26 minutes later they pulled up into the parking lot.

'ok, 26 minutes, that twice as long as he gave me, plus the FBI and me talking in riddles, he's really not gonna be happy' Kate thought to herself as she got out of the car.

"Rosie sweetie… wake up, we're here…"

"mm" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Rosie, please. Gibbs is gonna kill me if I take much longer…"

".."

"ok ok." Kate mumbled as she picked up the sleeping child and locked the car.

As they got in the elevator her cell started ringing.

"shit." She cursed trying to hold Rosie and grab her cell from her belt. After nearly dropping Rosie she decided to just wait until she got to the bullpen.

Finally reaching the floor the elevator doors opened and she stepped out, walking over to her team.

"Hey Tony, a little help please."

"Kate, what happened? Are you ok?"

"I will be when you take her; she's a lot heavier than she looks."

He chuckled and took her from Kate.

"Kate, walk with me." Gibbs called walking past, not slowing a step as he spoke to her. She had to run a few steps to catch up.

"Yes Gibbs…"

"What happened? What did she tell you, it better be good. If you got me to call the FBI and beg for them to come over here to help us out and we don't need them you will be looking for a new job."

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, I'm just peachy."

"Gibbs…"

"No, Kate, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Say my name like that, in that exasperated tone." 'and breathless voice' he thought.

"… well I am, you're being unfair."

"No, you were unfair to us, just taking off like that. Not even a phone call, leaving a message with McGee, making us worry about you…" he froze; he didn't mean to say that.

"You were worried about me?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course we were, we care about you. And with everything that's happened in the last few days you haven't been yourself, and we were worried you might do something… or he would do something to you."

"oh…" she said suddenly looking very vulnerable.

"Kate, would it be really inappropriate if I hugged you right now?"

"No" she whispered, tears starting to fall.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing." Tony said to McGee.

"Who knows, Abby thinks…"

"…I don't care what Abby thinks" he said cutting him off. The last thing he needed to hear was that Abbs thought they were meant to be together and were madly in love with each other.

"But…"

"Probie shut it."

"Where am i… who are you, KATE. Where are you"

The two agents turned to see Rosie was awake… and terrified, of them.

"Probie, call Kate. Get her here now!"

"Hey Rosie, did you have a good sleep?"

"Where's Kate?"

"She just went for a little walk, she'll be back soon. She asked me to look after you while she was gone…"

"She promised she would stay with me…" Rosie said starting to cry.

"She really wanted to stay, her mean boss make her go with him... I'm Tony."

"Oh, are you a agent too?"

"Yep, see, there's my badge."

Rosie took it and looked at it, then started laughing.

"What?"

"You look funny!"

"What, where?"

"there." She said giggling and pointed to his picture.

"I do not."

"yes you do!"

"I…" he stopped when he looked at the picture. He did look funny. He had ice cream all over his face… it was one Kate took of him "…Kate, oh she is dead."

"Rosie? Are you ok?" Kate asked walking over. She had a smile, that was a good thing.

"Kate…" Tony said giving her the look, the 'you're gonna pay' look.

"yes." She asked innocently.

"Do you know anything about this?" he asked showing her his badge.

"…no"

"you sure?" he said advancing on her."

"yep." She replied walking back. He grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her. She squirmed laughed.

"Say sorry."

"Never!"

He tickled her more

"Say it."

"Ok ok, I give I'm sorry." She said and he let her go.

"Ha, I should think so." She stuck her tongue out at him. "What I could do with that tongue…" he replied grinning.

"ew, Tony!" she said slapping him.

Everyone was laughing… except Gibbs, who frowned from the elevator.

'She's meant to be mine, I love her. Tony just wants to sleep with her; she shouldn't be flirting with him…I need to see ducky. Who does she want, she can't have both, and I couldn't take it if she chose me then changed her mind…'

He thought on his way down to autopsy.

* * *

ok, so it was pretty short again. but I was trying to make it shipping-ish/ its pretty crap. But its really hard to put fighting for love in a story like this… of anyone has any good ideas for things to happen. Let me no. coz I thought I had this pretty much planned out now, but then when I actually write, different stuff comes out. and I take myself completely off track. But then no matter how many times I re-write it, it comes out practically the same… or I like the first version.

Anyway. Yeah, I apologise for the strangeness/shortness of this chapter. I didn't intend for it to be like this. I'm going through a particularly bad case of writers block at the moment so I don't know when my next update will be. But hopefully it is before everyone gives up on me

:)

Wow, AN almost longer than the chapter…

**Reviews please**


End file.
